


How The Hale Pack Got Its Groove Back

by FiccinDylan



Series: Lovin' the Crew-verse [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Beta Boyd, Beta Erica, Beta Scott, Bottom Derek, Boyd love, Breasts, Come Eating, Come Marking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Eating out, Erica is a badass, F/M, Frottage, Hale Family Feels, Intersex (beta/omega) Isaac, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes, Mom kink, Multi, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Oral Sex, Pack Dynamics, Pack Love, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Poly pack, Rimming, Scenting, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Scott finally watches Star Wars, Scott loves sandwiches, Sterek end game, Stiles makes excellent sandwiches, Vaginal Fingering, Werewolf Culture, be sure to check notes for updates and trigger info, but he's the best alpha, derek likes blueberry pancakes, derek thinks he's a bad alpha, derica-seg, erica is amazing, erica's boobs are kinda their own character, heat feels, kiwi, mama kink, scott has more oral inclinations, sterek, this family is kinda like the mob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-04 17:03:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 35,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3074978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiccinDylan/pseuds/FiccinDylan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek has been away from his pack for a year and now it's time to come home.  </p><p>With a little help, Derek will turn his pack into something he never thought he would find again: A Family.</p><p>aka That summary sounds really sweet, but there's a lot of smutty shenanigans in this fic so... but with ~feels!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Back to Life; Back to Reality

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sb1443](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sb1443/gifts).



> ________________________________  
> For the background on this verse check out "In Any Other World" the first fic in this series. It does explain a lot and there are references made, but you may be able to read this without that.  
> ___________________________  
> Please feel free to subscribe and tell a friend. I'm really excited about this series and hope you'll love it. It's going to get a bit crazy (as I am wont to do), but it should be in the most awesome of ways.  
> ___________________________________________________________
> 
> See end notes for update info and trigger warnings.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek goes home and remeets his pack

He emerges from the hut to greet the agreeably brisk morning and inhales deeply, letting the damp air soothe his unused vocal chords. He rubs absentmindedly at the callouses across his arms and torso; his weathered face is protected by a long scraggly beard. He squints in the morning sun and lets the serene beauty of his mountain surroundings maintain the calm it's claimed in him. He's been there for a year, and now it's time to go back to his pack.

Following the [incident](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2973563), he'd made the decision to leave.  He'd called it a sabbatical, said he needed to adjust to his duties as alpha and understand how to run his family's affairs. A week turned into a month, and a month into several months. His pack - yes, it's _his_ pack now- were extremely understanding. His second and third - Boyd and Scott respectively - were more than capable of attending to the needs of their pack. Boyd handled pack specific business, wisely managing the money provided by his alpha; while Scott made sure all of the social requirements were met. He could turn any inquiries about their alpha's absence into such a fantastic story that the inquirer would forget what they'd asked in the first place.

Derek was disappointed in himself that they had to resort to these measures, but he needed every bit of time allowed to him to become a new man. To become the alpha.

He exhales into the air and stretches before shifting for his morning run. He thinks for once, not of the events that led him there, but about finally returning home. To Boyd and Scott, both of whom he'd been a beta with, and Erica and Isaac. Erica and Isaac were _his_ first betas and he treasured them as one would their first born.

During the year away they wrote each other constantly. Cheeky quips from Erica about how he must be getting sick of laying himself (he couldn't disagree), actual inspirational quotes from Boyd, pictures of every event with charming commentary from Scott, and thinly veiled pleas to come home from Isaac.

He knew they were sustaining themselves in his absence, but now it was time for them to flourish and grow. It was time.  He'd go back, find a suitable mate and care for his family.

***

The house his pack is living in was secluded enough that they didn't need soundproofing outside of the bedrooms, but close enough to still socialize with the neighbors. Scott decided it was the perfect placement as soon as he saw it, and Derek sent the down payment immediately.

He walks timidly towards the house, but decides to take the scenic route around the other buildings in the development.  He's more anxious than nervous and wants a little more time to release some pent up energy and to get his bearings back. He’s only been gone a year, but it was amazing how life seemed to move on.  His family owned…  _owns_ … no, owned -this is  _his_ now- several dwelling communities in the area.  Derek secured one that was private, but close to the office for Boyd and school for Scott.  It was also near Erica’s studio and Isaac’s job.  When he’d left they were just finishing construction, and now the buildings were sprawling with neighbors and life.  His father would have been happy.  Providing housing was his pet project.  

Finally arriving at his new home, Derek places his key in the lock and pauses briefly before turning it.  He exhales and lets the door open to the welcoming scent of his pack who also smelled him coming and huddled patiently near the door. Isaac and Erica launch themselves to their alpha’s sides, while Boyd laughs and scratches his fingers through Derek's long, scruffy beard. Scott burrows himself headfirst into Derek's chest and they all stand there holding one another; the betas chanting "alpha", and the alpha chanting "pack".

They're a good pack, and he's a good alpha. The first night they clean him up (after Boyd shaves the forest from his face and neck, Erica comments _"Now there's our bangable alpha!"_ ), and feed him (Scott cooked pasta, he's getting good) and at the end of the night they show him to his room.

It's at the end of a long hall and the door has a Yale lock. They all have a key. He opens the door and there is a bay window with a lounger next to it. Close by is a desk and a bookshelf full of his favorites. The bed is a monstrosity that could fit an army, or at least a pack. He turns and looks at his expectant betas. He gives a small nod and they all dive bomb on the bed, each claiming a spot and leaving room right in the middle for their alpha. Derek laughs and shakes his head at his rag tag group. They beckon for him and he rolls his eyes before cannon balling into the welcoming heap of betas.  They sleep together in an impressive tangle of arms and legs and snores and drool and sweat and sighs and the happiest of tears.

The next week he spends time with each of them individually, scenting and re-meeting them. They luxuriate in the attention and go out of their way to make their alpha feel like he never left.

He meets with Boyd and gets caught up on the business side of running his family. He gives Boyd the opportunity to continue handling their pack affairs in addition to taking over some aspects of the Hale Pack businesses. He tells Boyd that he’s proud of the way he's stepped up and that he sees a bright future for him. Boyd beams in his polite, bashful way and accepts the promotion.

He wants to make Scott their official ambassador after he finishes school, travelling the world in the socially shy alpha's place. Scott's eyes go wide as saucers.

"Oh my god, I can't wait to say ‘I'M _STARVING_!’ when I get off the plane in Hungary!” then Scott falls over his alpha, dissolving into giggles. Derek just looks at him, he never did understand Scott's humor, but bless the kid, he was naturally charming. Scott reaches up and smoothes one of Derek's forever aggressively bushy eyebrows.

"I've missed this, man. I'm so glad you’re back." They share a look and Derek feels his peace.

For Erica he goes to her welding studio and talks to her about running their construction companies. She declines.

"I don't have a great need to hang around misogynist dicks all day," she says, perched in his lap, her head resting back against his shoulder. "Besides, I'm going to be an artist, and I'm going to travel the world installing my exhibits at famous museums." Derek nuzzles her and agrees with every word she says.

Isaac is managing one of their coffee shops where Derek stops by to pick him up after an early shift. Someone called in so they have a few minutes to wait for the next person to show up.  

"It gets pretty slow before the next shift, but the morning sales almost always make up for it." Isaac explains unnecessarily to his alpha. Derek trusts Isaac with the business, and Isaac runs it well. He’s kind, but resolute and wouldn't allow any loose ends. He runs a tight ship, and Derek thinks maybe he can benefit from business school. Isaac isn’t ready to make that decision yet though, he’s just happy his alpha is back.

"I hated you being gone. I mean, I know why you left, and I know everyone missed you, but I missed you so fucking much." Derek wraps himself around the boy and inhales the unique scent behind his ear. Isaac is intersex, meaning he was born with parts beta and omega. He can't bear children, but he has heats and can create slick. Before being bitten, he was abused for being a "freak of nature”.  His father didn’t realize that the mere presence of alpha would help Isaac through his heats, nor did he particularly care.  After receiving the bite and moving Isaac into their pack, Derek assisted with Isaac’s heats.  It probably was hardest for Isaac when Derek left.  Yes, he’s strong, with a quiet gentility, and on the finest suppressants money could buy, but he still missed his alpha.

"It was mostly okay, but my heat was a fucking bitch. Scott and Boyd helped as much as they could, and the shirt you sent helped so thank you for that, but it wasn't the same, it wasn't you." Derek strokes broad circles into Isaac's back, while Isaac presses little dry kisses into Derek’s slightly bristled jaw.  Derek once again inhales the scent of his sweetest beta and holds him close.

"I know, pup. I can't promise that I'll never leave again, but I'll never be gone for that long ever. It was painful to be away from you. And until I find a mate I'll be here for your heats too, okay?" Isaac nods into his alpha's chest and chases the scent there, no longer afraid to let it become familiar to him.

He and Derek discuss transferring the coffee shop into his name and if he desires, to try managing two locations. They head home to meet the rest of the pack who are getting things ready for dinner.  Derek beams at the well-oiled machine they've become and sighs in relief when he sees a place setting for him at the head of the table.

"We'd never forget about you, Boss!" Boyd says before clasping a hand on Derek's shoulder. Derek shines a wondrous smile that takes them all back a bit. Boyd and Scott remember, but Erica and Isaac stare at him in awe.

"Damn, Derek, tell us what we gotta do to keep that on your face." Erica says, reaching out to cup his jaw as though trying to hold on to the expression. The alpha kisses her palm lightly and takes his seat. After everyone settles, he raises his glass in a toast and a promise.

"I couldn't have asked for a better and more supportive pack. You knew why I left and why I had to, but it was still wrong of me as the Alpha." Scott starts to protest, but Derek gently silences him and continues. "I'm learning, and you already know that this isn't the most _conventional_ pack-” Erica snorts, "-but I'm dedicated to delivering the ideals that matter. I'll be democratic, but at the end of the day I'll need you to defer to my decisions; and I promise I'll never leave for that long again."  At this he squeezes Isaac's thigh.

"I do still have some business to attend to, but the most it should ever take me out is three weeks in the fall and up to a week every couple of months. Basically, I'll be here, to lead and guide you and provide for you like a good alpha should." The pack smiles and drinks.

"So Boss, during these weeks away, the business you'll be handling wouldn't have anything to do with finding a mate, would it?" Boyd raises an eyebrow at the steadily blushing alpha.  Scott sputters and both Erica and Isaac light up.

"Boss Man gonna get some lovin!" Erica sing-songs while Derek ignores them in favor of the steak in front of him. Isaac shrugs, still grinning.

"It'd be nice to have a mom here, for when you're gone." Isaac fiddles with his green beans, but both Scott and Boyd nod. Scott wags an eyebrow and rubs his hands together,

"Alright dude, we're your pack so you should let us help, what's your type? Tall and handsome, short and busty?" Boyd chuckles at Scott's lack of filter while Derek shakes his head.

"First off, don't call me dude. Secondly, you don't need to worry about finding me a mate, I'll take care of it and when I do meet someone, I'll make sure you like them." Scott pouts slightly,

"First off du- _bro,_ " Derek rolls his eyes, but Scott continues undeterred, "in order to meet people you actually have to talk to them; which, this is the most I've ever heard you talk and it's kind of freaking me out.”  Everyone, even the normally diplomatic Boyd, nods in agreement.  Derek scowls causing Erica to giggle.  “Secondly, it's a pack mom!  It's so much more than us liking them, we have to be compatible; and no offense, but you have a tendency to think with little Derek too much when it comes to relationships.  Remember that hippy brunette that always made shrimp fried rice regardless of the fact that Isaac’s allergic?  Or that hot guy who was literally and figuratively way too in love with your car?” Derek lets out a small growl at the memory of the detailing bill and Boyd laughs, holding up his hands to soothe the table.

"What Scott means is that you finding a mate impacts all of us and we want the best for you. You take good care of us Derek, and we want to do the same for you. We're not asking to take the reins, just that if we find someone you'll consider them." Derek exhales slowly before nodding and grinning at an exasperated Scott who throws his hands up.

"That's literally what I just said!" He gapes at Erica who laughs and throws a piece of dinner roll at him

"Maybe it's because you referred to his dick as Lil Derek?"  Scott ponders his options.

"What else do I call it?  Big Lil Derek? _Le grande Derek_?"  Derek feels like if he were human he would have definitely pulled a muscle with all of this eye rolling.

"How about we stop talking about my cock at the dinner table and I'll promise to keep you updated on my mating progress?" Scott actually has the indecency to look torn about the decision but eventually agrees. After a few comfortably silent moments, Scott leans in as though sharing a secret.

"You guys, we got our alpha back and now we're gonna get a pack mom!"  

"The Hale pack rides again!"  Erica yells and the table erupts with laughs, cheers and whoops. Even Derek can't resist joining in as he ruffles Isaac's hair and punches Boyd playfully on the shoulder. Erica feigns offense,

"Hey now, Boss Man, easy on the goods! I need him in full shape to get all up on this tonight!”  She throws Boyd a wink and grabs Scott by his shirt sleeve.  “Here, go beat up on Scott!"

"Hey!" Scott yelps as Boyd and Erica share a kiss over him.  He can't even pretend not to be enamored by the two.

"The Hale pack rides again.” Derek murmurs to himself as he watches his pack excitedly interact.  His mother would be happy he thinks, but he was going to make them proud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a tame chapter, just some pack feels and welcoming Derek back into the fold.
> 
> The next part will be posted over the weekend. Tell a friend, subscribe, kudos and comment!
> 
> Enjoy!


	2. Getting To Know You: When Scott Met Stiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott meets a big brown eyed omega who might just change his life.

***

“You know what keeps me up at night?” Scott startles slightly and tears his glazed-over expression away from the lecture that seems to be happening about a mile away from him.  He scans the room, searching for the source of the question, only to find it looking directly at him.  Scott’s happy for any distraction at this point, but still looks at the boy with the bright brown eyes quizzically before pointing to himself.  The boy quickly nods.

“Oh!  Uhh, yeah.  I mean, _no_ , what?  What keeps you up at night?  I wonder if it’s the same thing as me?”  Scott looks at the boy expectantly who raises his eyebrows before continuing.  

“Do you remember that story a few months ago about the omega whose alpha told him they could get married if he made her 300 sandwiches?”  Scott’s face lightens up instantly.

“Oh my god, dude, I do!  And it is kind of the same thing as me; I fucking _love_ sandwiches!  My alpha got me that cookbook for my last birthday!”  The sparkling brown-eyed boy laughs, completely flabbergasted by _Hurricane Scott_.

“Bro, I make the _best_ sandwiches!”  The boy holds out his hand, “I’m Stiles Stilinski.”  Scott warmly returns the handshake, but cocks a suspicious eyebrow.  

“I’m totally going to take you up on that dude, because I am an _expert_ on sandwiches.  They are seriously my fave.”  Scott insists.  Stiles grins at him, clearly impressed.

“Cool man, well anyway, I was wondering if she ever proposed to him?  Or were all of those sandwiches for naught?”  Scott’s jaw drops and his eyes go wide.  Stiles was about to speak when Scott held out a hand, silencing Stiles’ concern.

“Dude, first of all, sandwiches are _never_ for naught.  I don’t think you realize what you’re saying right now!”  Stiles pretends to ponder for a moment and then slaps his hand over his mouth.

“Oh my god, dude!  What was I thinking?  I’m so fucking sorry.”  Stiles pleads.  Scott presses his hands low as though he’s trying to calm the young man down.  He shakes his head.

“Don’t apologize to me, Stiles.  Apologize to the perfection that is the decadent combination of breads, meats, cheeses and condiments.”  Stiles drops his head quickly and tumbles out of his desk on to one knee.

“To the Earl of Sandwich, I doth bow my head.  And to you kind sir, I give thee thanks for showing me the error of mine ways.”  Scott jerks his head forward and gestures for Stiles to get up.

“You’re damn right you do!” Stiles guffaws, catching a few looks from their classmates, and gives a little apologetic wave before pretending to be extremely invested in what the professor is saying.   

“Fuck me it's like he’s-”

“A fucking mile away! I know!”  Scott shakes his head, “I hate this class, but I needed a place to study for _Statistics_ and earn credit at the same time.  Most of this shit I can get from the book and the professor is boring enough that I just zone him out and study _Stats_.”  

Stiles nods and pulls out his book, “305 with McKenzie?”

“Oh man, no, 315 with Shaw. But I think we have _Omega Lit_ with Birkshaw together?  You usually sit near the front?”  Stiles nods and throws Scott a shy grin.

“Yeah, that’s one of the classes for my major and it’s easier to pay attention if I sit up front.  Old school ‘living with ADHD’ tactics while I get the meds figured out around my heat.  This move really fucked me up.  Shit, that was TMI, wasn’t it?”  Scott simply shrugs.  

“I’m a beta myself, but my brother is intersex.  You’re pretty much the closest I’ve ever come to an omega since my dad.  Well, my step-dad?  Kinda?  His name was Broderick, he’s actually my alpha’s birther. Wow, our family tree is really fucked up, I’m basically adopted.”  Upon realizing his rambling, Scott turns his attention back to Stiles who is enraptured by his story. “Guess I’m going tit for tat with the TMI thing, huh?”  Stiles squeezes Scott’s arm and shakes his head.

“Dude, you’re amazing, truly, no worries.  Oh man this is great.  I was so scared I wasn't going to meet anyone and here you are! I'm a late transfer, some shit went down with my dad, but I'm here.”

“I'm glad man, my schedule this semester is killer, and I could use a buddy to get through it. I'm Scott by the way.”  Stiles stops and flails his arms out as though exasperated with himself.

“Oh my god, here I am mapping out our lives together and I didn't even get your name? I'm so fucking needy, I'm sorry dude!  Blame it on being close to my heat.  I mean, I’m the least omega-y omega I know; while still simultaneously being the most stereotypical omega.  And I get super clingy around my heats.  I mean it’s still got a couple of months, but I think with the move and everything, this one is coming early and there I go rambling again and _shit_ , are we outside?”  Stiles looks around and sees that he and Scott are indeed outside and walking towards the cafeteria.  Scott laughs easily.

“No worries bro!  I’m usually the corny inappropriate one that gets so wrapped up in other people I lose track of my own whereabouts.  This is a nice change of pace.”  He teases with a wink and a wagged eyebrow.  Stiles rolls his eyes,

“My new best friend is an _ass_ because of _course_ he is. What's your last name dude?  Tell me more. I wanna punch you, but you're so fucking charming!”  They sit down and Scott pulls out a sandwich, half of which he instantly gives to Stiles.

“Well, I’m Scott McCall-Hale of the Hale Pack.”  Stiles’ eyebrows raise.

“Hale _pack_? You mentioned an alpha, but I thought you meant a lover. You're a werewolf?”  Scott nods and drops his fangs briefly flashing yellow eyes.  Stiles gasps.

“Awesome! That’s _soooo_ cool dude.  I’ve always been interested in werewolves.  My first boyfriend in high school was turned about 3 months after we broke up.  I kinda wished I’d held out.  His name was Danny, very awesome guy, but he was a beta even as a werewolf and it wouldn’t have worked.  Evidently my body is all _Go Alpha or Go Home_ so we had to break it off.  We're still friends and he found this beta named Jackson.  Jackson’s fucking gorgeous, but he’s the largest prick.  Which is ironic because he’s kinda small.”  Scott snorts a bit while Stiles continues undeterred, “Anyhow, we’re a human pack, just me and my dad in the North Sacramento zone.  I was really apprehensive about coming here, being so far away from him, but I’m glad I met you.”  

Scott rubs a small circle into Stiles’ back.  “I’m glad I met you too, dude.  I just feel like, this is the start of something, you know?”  Stiles nods.

“It feels crazy, but _right_.  Like, I was destined to meet you!  I love that.  I still feel like I’m being way too forward?  I have like no filter and no boundaries dude, I’m sorry, we just met and I’m going to shut up now.”  Scott squeezes Stiles’ shoulder.

“You’re perfect, dude.”  Stiles laughs open mouthed and gawps at Scott whose cheeks are exploding on his own face.  They sit there goofily smiling and talking until it’s time to go to their next class.  

Over the next couple of weeks Scott and Stiles become inseparable.

“My mom is in the Beacon Zone, Hills Territory.  That’s where my alpha and most of my packmates are from.”

“That’s cool man, we’re not too far from each other.  My dad is a sheriff so I’m sure he knows the sheriff there.”

“Jordan Parrish ring a bell?”  Stiles’ eyes light up.  

“Yeah!  Youngest sheriff in the district!  About 2 years back some dark shit went down with a family?  Umm, some girl burned down a house?  I remember my dad went up to help with the fallout, it was some really bad shit.”  Scott nodded sullenly.

“Yep, that was… that was us.”  For the first time ever, Stiles remains calm.  He grabs Scott’s hand, squeezing it tightly.  

“Want to skip _O Lit_ and talk about it?”  Scott smiles meekly and the two walk hand in hand to a forgotten corner in the library.  Scott tells about Kate Argent’s attack on his family and Stiles talks about losing his mother and the strain it put on his.  

Afterwards they hug each other long and hard and separate to go to their next classes, promising to meet back up directly after.  

***

Stiles heads back to his dorm after spending the last few hours with Scott in the quad.  He still can’t believe his luck as he dials his dad’s number for their weekly chat.  

“Hey kiddo!”  His dad sounds bright and happy, causing Stiles to sigh with relief.  The sheriff huffs, “Jesus Stiles, you don’t have to sound surprised every time you realize I’m alive!”

“Well shit dad, who knows what you’re eating and-”  

“First of all, _language_!” Stiles rolls his eyes, but stays quiet while his dad continues, “and secondly, I think if I even look at pork some bat signal will go up and I’ll be stuck eating only kale for the next 2 years.  A little bacon is hardly worth all of that.”  Stiles laughs.

“Okay, okay old man, I’ll cool it with the whole ‘being happy my dad is still alive and kicking thing’, because evidently that’s a bad thing now.  Being happy my dear old dad is-”

“Stiles is this going to be a weekly thing?  You’ve already guilt shamed me into avoiding red meat, son.  I’m really scared about what’s coming next.”

“Avoiding?  Dad, NO RED MEAT!”  Stiles immediately starts imagining red meat devils dancing in his father’s arteries.

“Stiles I’m a grown man with a grown son, I deserve a steak every now and again.”

“That’s it, I’m dropping out and coming home!”  The senior Stilinski nearly growls on the other line.

“Like hell you are, you’re going to stay and get an education and come back only when you can afford to move us all to Hawaii.  Besides, I’ve met a lovely person who is also invested in my health, you’d be proud.”  Stiles nearly spits out his drink and hoots cheerily at his dad.

“Way to stay on the prowl old man!  What’s their name?”  He can hear his dad chuckle lightly over the phone.

“Oh there’s no way I’m telling you, kid.  Next thing I know you’ll have put her in the Google thingy and then the FBI will be at her door.  Nope, we’re just taking it easy.  Maybe over break, after your heat.  Speaking of which, are you sure you don’t want to come home for it?  I haven’t converted the room and-”

“Dad no!  I’m a grown up now and I’ll take care of it!”  Stiles hates the change in conversation.  He wants to hear more about this lady friend of his dad’s, but the sheriff sounds really happy so Stiles decides not to push it too much... for _now_.

“Alright kiddo, so tell me how classes are going.  You meet anyone yet?  Remember, no crazy shot gun weddings before you graduate, and no alphas, Stiles!  You’re going to get your education and career before we have you being distracted by some mindless knot brain.”  Stiles cringes.  Normally omegas would have discussions with other omegas about their heats and mating, but Stiles’ father was an alpha to his mother’s omega.  After she passed, the sheriff took on both roles.  Besides, Stiles’ dad didn’t need to know that Stiles was already alpha crazy, despite never having encountered an eligible one.

“First off, dad, you’re an alpha, so unless you’re saying that _you_ were some mindless knot brain…” Stiles’ dad snickers, causing Stiles to gasp, “Oh my god, dad!  Uggh, moving on.  Secondly, I did meet someone, but not in that way so don’t worry.  His name is Scott Hale, he’s part of the Hale pack.”

“The Hale pack?  Out of Beacon Hills?  Is he part of that poor pack that-”

“Yep.  He’s going to school and he lives here with what’s left of his pack.  It’s such a sad story, but this kid just has an infectious optimism.  I’m over the moon for him dad, it’s a little crazy.  I would say I’m stalking him, but he seems just as invested.  We’ve been chatting the whole time I’ve been on the phone with you.”  The sheriff sighs.

“Well thanks for the undivided attention, kid.”  Stiles blows a raspberry over the phone.

“Pfft, you know until I can figure out these meds, my mind will go a million miles a minute if I’m not doing at least three things at once.  Right now I’m talking to you, chatting with Scott and setting up your meal plan for next week.  And I’m going to send Danny by unannounced and I swear if we find any red meat, Dad!”  

Stiles and the sheriff trade barbs for a while longer before finally hanging up.  Stiles feels happy and settled for the first time since he’s arrived on campus.  His classes are challenging, and he’s able to excel in them easily.  His dad’s okay and he’s made an awesome new friend.  He looks at his vision board with a checklist of things he wants to accomplish for the year.  He happily marks off a few of the items while looking longingly at a picture of a faceless figure he’s simply labeled “Alpha”.  Stiles sighs to himself.  

“Soon Stiles. Soon.”

***

“So you’re majoring in Omega Studies?”  Scott asks as they leave class to head to the bookstore.  Another week has passed and nothing indicates a break or lull in the burgeoning friendship between the boys.  They spend nearly every afternoon together and all night talking or fighting on Xbox.  They even encourage the other’s study, so they were both keeping up with their studies.  

“Yep, figured I might as well learn about my kind.  There aren’t a lot of us out there, especially males, so it’s important to be in the know.  I’m naturally curious so I have to know everything.  At least this way I get a degree out of it and I won’t have to travel the land like some uneducated nerf herder.”

Scott looks at Stiles confused, “A what?” he asks.  Stiles gives a short laugh.

“I think you’re supposed to say ‘ _who’s scruffy looking?_ ’ though that would be more obvious if I’d said the first quote right.  I can recite that movie from opening to end credits but I can’t quote it out of context to save my life.”  Scott stops Stiles and shakes his head.

“Dude, I have no idea what you’re talking about!”  Stiles furrows his brow and shakes his head back at Scott.

“Nerf herder, dude.  Princess Leia to Han Solo?”  Scott’s face finally dawns with recognition, but not enough, much to Stiles’ chagrin.

“Oh, _Star Wars_ , right?  You know I’ve never actually seen-” Stiles puts his hand up and takes a step away.

“Scott, buddy, I can’t allow you to finish that sentence.  I know part of this is my fault.  We’ve known each other for three weeks and that’s the first time I’ve ever made a _Star Wars_ reference, that’s my bad, but I can’t deal with you not having seen this movie!”  Scott shrugs while Stiles’ flails about nonplussed.  His eyes go wide and finally he places a hand on Scott’s shoulders and leans towards him looking deep into his dark brown eyes.

“Scott -and I want you to be honest with me buddy- does…. does your alpha _beat_ you?”  Scott’s mouth falls open as he playfully swats at Stiles’ hand.

“Oh my god, Stiles, no!  What would make you say that!?”  

“Because the only reason I can think of a young man not having experienced the warring of stars is that he’s enduring some abuse from someone who doesn’t want him to fully develop into a man. You can tell me the truth Scott and we can get you help.  Does he hurt you?”  Stiles pulls out his phone, miming dialing emergency services while Scott laughs.

“Dude you’re ridiculous.” Scott grabs Stiles’ phone and starts going through the pictures there.  Stiles throws an arm around his shoulder.

“Says the guy who’s never watched _Star Wars_.  I don’t believe you, Scott.  Why would God do this?  Give me a best friend who- wait, you know what?  I’m looking at this the wrong way.  God knew I could never truly have a best friend who hadn’t experienced this rite of passage into awesomeness, so I was put in your life to expose you to what will probably be the most life affirming event in your world.”

“You mean since meeting you?”  Scott wags his eyebrows while Stiles’ feigns embarrassment.  His reddened cheeks and gleeful smile give him away.

“Jesus Scott, now is not the time.  You’re coming to my place after classes, okay?  Be prepared to stay up, we’re watching all 3 and yes, only the middle 3 matter.  Don’t worry, I have a single -an ‘omegas go into heat anytime’ soundproofed perk- so when you proclaim repeatedly how awesome the movie is, no one will be disturbed.”  Scott nods and they meet after class to watch the movie that shaped Stiles’ entire outlook on life according to him.  Scott understands immediately and Stiles has more fun watching him watch the movie, than the movie itself.  

At the end of the night they hold each other for a long time.  Stiles wars with himself wanting to ask Scott to stay over, but not wanting to give the wrong impression.  They’ve already rushed into this mega friendship and Stiles doesn’t want to do anything to turn Scott off.  He’d ruined friendships in the past by being over invested.  He used to be best friends with a girl from his middle school named Lydia.  She was a fiery siren with bright red hair and a life plan that did not include her nerdy friend trying to sabotage her goal of finding a beta.  She loved the idea of rehabilitating a bad boy, but all Stiles saw was a line of scumbags not worthy of her time.  Lydia mistook Stiles’ overbearing attention for jealous sabotage and stopped talking to him altogether by freshman year in high school.  

After Stiles started dating Danny some of the tension dissipated (Danny was best friends with Lydia’s good guy friend Jackson), but it was never the same.  Even though they’d just met, Stiles can’t imagine things being less intense with Scott.  He needs the affection, being so far from home, so he mentally rescinds the invite to stay over and lets Scott go.  He feels the loneliness instantly, but feels it’s best to be patient.  He smiles a few moments later when he gets a text from Scott saying he made it home and to be careful going outside.

**BestBro to Me** : _Dude, it’s colder than Hoth out there!  Did I do that right?_

Stiles laughs and texts reassurances back to Scott as he lays on his bed and falls into a peaceful sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Just fluff and skittles / sciles broship feels!
> 
> Next Chapter will be up sometime Saturday and then a large chapter on Sunday. Stay tuned!


	3. Getting To Know All About You: When Stiles Met Scott

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a rough week, Stiles learns to lean on Scott in unexpected ways. He also gets a chance to meet Scott's pack!

***

After a stressful week of midterms, Stiles is startled by a frantic knock at his door.  He looks at his phone which is still on silent and lit up with alerts of missed calls and texts.  He sighs as he trudges to the front.  Looking through the eyehole his sees Scott, his brow furrowed with worry.

“Stiles dude, I can hear your heartbeat.  Please let me in, I’m really freaked out, bro!”  Stiles unlocks the door and motions for Scott to come in, walking slowly to the counter to pour a couple cups of coffee.  Scott lets Stiles prepare the coffee and then places a hand over Stiles’ shaking one.  

“Stiles?  What’s going on?!”  What was going on was a trifecta of bullshit culminating into the worst weekend of Stiles’ life.  He’d finally gotten a new prescription for his Adderall, but it was hitting him with every side effect in the book.  On top of that, one of his professors lost his paper (of course it was the professor who insisted all papers be handwritten) so he’d stayed up all night redoing it which caused him to miss his morning classes (thus alerting Scott to his absence).  And the cherry on top of the crap-sundae landed after he’d called his dad who was out of breath and had to let him go quickly without any explanation.  

Stiles tells all of this to Scott who grabs his hand and squeezes it.  Stiles slumps and looks at his friend with tired eyes.

“Sorry bro, I’m just really- I’m not good company today.”  Scott shakes his head and hooks a finger under Stiles’ chin forcing his blood stained eyes to focus on him.

“No dude, I don’t just want you around when you’re happy!  I mean, I don’t want you to be sad, but if you are, I want you to know you can call me.  You don’t have to go through this shit alone.  My mom is single and has been by herself for a long time.  I moved out after I got turned and I worry about her all the time.  It’s okay to feel lost, Stiles, but you don’t have to feel alone, okay?”  Stiles nods and exhales.

“Thanks Scott.  That means a lot to me.  It’s just… I called and he answered the phone winded.  I know I told you he was a sheriff, but he also had a mild heart attack a few years ago and after my mom, I...  I just can’t deal with losing him.  I know I’m overreacting, but it’s my dad.  Why the fuck is he winded?  Was he chasing an assailant?  Running from one?  I sent my ex to his house to check for red meat, Scott, I’m going fucking crazy!  I know he’s lonely without me and I know I should have gone to a school that was much closer, but the O Studies program here is excellent and I got that scholarship, but he really needs someone to take care of- _whoa_.”  Stiles is stopped not only by Scott’s arms suddenly around him, but by Scott nuzzling his neck and rubbing their cheeks together.  He instantly goes lax in Scott’s arms, pressing his weight into his best friend as Scott bears it with barely any effort.   

“Dude, is this… is this a werewolf thing that’s happening?”  Stiles closes his eyes as Scott licks a small line beneath Stiles’ Adam’s apple and presses soothing, chaste kisses up Stiles’ jawline before repeating the actions on the other side.

“Yeah,” Scott says in between ministrations, “Is it weird?”  Stiles huffs a small laugh.

“Uhh, _yeah_.  But I like it.  Thank you dude.”  Scott holds him close inhaling his scent and rubbing healing hands up and down Stiles’ back.

“You wanna call your dad?”  Stiles shakes his head into the crook of Scott’s neck where it’s somehow landed.  

“Nah, I’m just overreacting.  I’m sure he already called back, I’ll check my messages in a minute.  I just kind of went on a spiral there.”  Scott nods.

“What you need is a distraction.  Why don’t you come home with me and meet my pack?”  Stiles pulls away and looks into Scott’s eyes.

“You want me to meet your family?” Stiles can barely believe it.  Sure, they’ve only known each other for a little over a month, but they’ve become extremely close, really fast.  Stiles guessed it was time in their relationship to meet the other’s family, but he didn’t know how to ask.  He and Scott weren’t dating, but something about Scott always reminded Stiles of safety and home.  Some days the pull was stronger than others and Stiles couldn’t wait to see the people that Scott loved.  If they were anything like Scott, Stiles knew he’d be in for a lot of good times.

“I’m going to sound weird here dude, but I’m getting freaky levels of attached to you and meeting your family is going to make my already non-existent filter even more of a theory.  Are you sure you want your family exposed to my brand of crazy because there’s still time to back out and I promise I won’t be mad.  Just insanely offended and I’ll swear I won’t talk to you for a week, but it’ll probably be like 12 hours at most and honestly 6 of those hours I’ll be asleep so-”

“Stiles, shut up!”  Stiles is stunned into silence by Scott’s demand.  He’s about to remark about it when Scott forcibly places a hand over the affronted omega’s mouth.

“Stiles Stilinski!  I, Scott McCall Hale, of sound mind and body, are declaring you to be utter perfection and my best friend and bro in the entire world.  Also, I love you, and I want you to meet my family.  So no more self-deprecating ‘I’m crazy!’ bullshit.  Because if you’re crazy, I’m totally bonkers!  I fucking panicked this morning when you wouldn’t answer and waited outside of your classes to meet you after.  I think I accidentally flashed my eyes at the Econ professor, man.  I miss your smell when you’re away and I miss your flail-y hands that always hit me when you get excited and I’m okay with that, alright?”  Stiles grins under Scott’s hand and nods his head.  He nudges a tear out of his eye with his knuckle and shrugs.

“Ok, geez.”  Stiles rubs his hand through his hair and looks at Scott sheepishly.  “So ummm, what do I smell like?”  Scott’s eyes goes wide before he rolls them, shaking his head.

“ _That’s_ what you focus on? Dammit Stiles, you’re the fucking _worst_!”  Stiles laughs and buries his head back in Scott’s neck.  

“You’re the one who misses my _smell_.  Is it something nice?”  They stand for a while holding each other and finally Scott squeezes Stiles gently.

“I love you, Stiles.”

“I love you too, bro.”  

***

Scott and Stiles are making their way a few blocks off campus to one of the Hale housing developments.  Stiles is getting a bit nervous, but is grounded by Scott’s hand in his own.  

“So your alpha is gone a lot?  Will he be there tonight?”  Scott shakes his head.

“No not tonight.  He’ll be back in the morning and then he’s got some business downstate.  Then a mixer in Mexico after.  For now he’s gone a lot, part business and part mating rite.  Once he finds a mate he’ll settle and then I’ll start traveling in his place.”  Stiles grins, thinking of Scott as an international playboy.

“That’s really cool, but what about school?”

“I’m a communications major so I’ll just transfer to online.”  Stiles stops Scott a few steps outside of the pack house.

“Okay dude, I’m about to test our whole ‘no boundaries’ thing here, but… _what about me?!_ ”  Scott laughs and brings in Stiles for a hug. “I mean, shit bro, you can’t just come in my life and then jet set out.  You obviously haven’t thought this through!”

“Don’t worry Stiles, by then I’m sure we’ll have you all moved in so it’ll be cool.”  Stiles throws his head back and laughs.

“Awesome dude, no pressure, right?”  They walk up to the house and go in through the garage that houses a Camaro reissue.

“Sweet ride!  Is this yours?  I just have my mom’s old Jeep sitting in my dad’s garage.”  

“That’s my alpha's, he has that and we have an SUV.  I have a dirt bike, that hunk of junk over there in the corner.  I love her though.”  Stiles nods and takes a look at the Camaro.  He knows the inside would probably reek of Scott’s alpha.  He wonders about what that would be like, but more about why he has that particular thought.

“Fucking heat.”  Scott turns to Stiles and raises his eyebrow, but Stiles waves him off.   

“Nothing bro, it’s just, my heat is coming.  I’m still scheduled for about 2 more months, but I feel it early, you know?  Well, you wouldn’t know, but-” Scott nods.

“No man, I get it.  Isaac gets mini heats and gets all agitated around them.  No worries, if you need anything let me know.”  Stiles wasn’t sure that Scott could deliver a hot alpha cock to his ass so he smiles and follows Scott into the house.

It’s a lovely house which Stiles appreciates.  It feels like a home.  The living areas are all on the same level as the bedrooms and there’s a lower level with different rooms.  Stiles admires pictures on the wall as Scott sets their stuff down.  Stiles holds up a picture from an amusement park that features Scott laughing, a screaming girl with a flock of blond hair and a boy who looks completely undisturbed with bouncy light brown curls.

“Is this _The Terminator_?”  Stiles asks.  Scott nods.

“Yeah, that’s me, Erica and Isaac.  Boyd refused to go because it was a wooden roller coaster with this insane drop, so he made sure to buy the picture before we got off.”  Stiles coos a little at Scott’s goofy expression.  He frowns slightly as though something is missing.

“Where’s your alpha?”  Scott’s smile faltered just a bit.

“He’s not really in a lot of these pictures yet.  He’s only been back for about a month and a half, but we’re working on it.”  Stiles grins knowingly before setting the picture back down.  

“Scott insisted that the ride was fun, but it looked like a death trap. Hi, I’m Vernon Boyd Hale.  But you can call me Boyd.”  Stiles is still smiling at the picture and turns his head to acknowledge the voice and hand outstretched to him.  Thankfully he grabs the hand before fully taking in the source because otherwise he would end up on the floor.

“Holy black pharaoh!”  Stiles says as he flails, trying to regain control of his suddenly weak knees.  Before him stands a man, about 6’3” with chocolate brown skin, a jaw that could cut diamonds, broad square shoulders and a shining smile that even the blindest bat could see.

“Fuck I’m so sorry, this is Scott’s fault, he didn’t tell me he lived with actual Egyptian royalty.”  Boyd gives a boisterous laugh while clapping Stiles on the shoulder, grounding him before he oozes into a puddle on the floor.

“I’ve heard a lot about you, Stiles, and you certainly live up to every tale.”  Stiles is unsure whether or not to worry about that, but he decides instead to bask in the ebony glory that is staring into his soul.  Stiles literally chin-hands on the counter and stares at Boyd while Scott pretends to sulk beside him.    

“Jesus, Stiles, I was all ready to tell Boyd off for trying to steal my best friend, but you’re just so willing aren’t you?”  Stiles swoons and flutters his eyes closed.

“I love you too, Scotty.”  Boyd laughs again and ruffles Stiles’ hair.  Stiles comes out of his haze and looks around for Scott who has stomped out of the room.  “Scotty?  Where’d you go buddy?”

Stiles throws Boyd a wink and gets up to follow Scott to his room where they finish up their homework before heading back into the kitchen.  

“Well Mr. Boyd, I think I’m over my initial freak out over your beauty.  Tell me about yourself.  I promise to listen and not get lost in your endless cafe espresso eyes.”  Boyd grins and leans forward on the counter.

“Well, first of all, it’s just _‘Boyd’_.”  Stiles nods and motions for Boyd to continue.  “Secondly, I basically am in charge of running the household.  Finances, insurances, etc etc.  A lot of boring real world stuff, but I like to make sure everyone is taken care of.  That’s pretty much it.”  Stiles nods and then shakes his head.

“You’re so modest, man!”  Boyd cocks an eyebrow at him, but Stiles presses on. “No dude, I’m serious.  Scott always has everything he needs and he always talks about how much you inspire and encourage him.  He wouldn’t be half the man he is without you and he’s pretty damn perfect so I’d say if your performance review is anything less than ‘ _Exceeds Expectations_ ’ then your boss is just jelly.”

Boyd’s cheeks heat up as both he and Scott chin-hands at Stiles who has started walking around the kitchen pulling food out for dinner.  

“How many we got tonight?  Scotty, I may need you to make a run to the store and Boyd, you can tell me your hopes and wishes and what it was really like to having a pissing contest with the Warriors of Ancient Mesopotamia.”  Boyd looks at Scott and winks.  

“I like him, we can keep him.”  Stiles gives them a cursory glance before turning back to the task at hand and jotting down a list for Scott while whistling to himself.  Boyd shakes his head, “Erica’s gonna love him.”

As if on cue the side door flies open and in walks a tropical storm of epic proportions. It plants a kiss on Boyd’s cheek before whirling around the living room.

“You won’t fucking believe the day I’ve had!  First Armand tries to give me misogynistic shit for why I can’t use the smoldering iron and I’m like ‘ _dude, your name is Armand, want some brie and caviar to go with your misplaced patronizing?_ ’ which I know doesn’t make sense, but I could honestly give a fuck, I know how to be around fire and hot shit.  I mean, I spend a lot of time around you so I’m primed, right?”  Throwing off her coat, the young girl with the wild blond tornado of hair comes to the counter and drapes herself over Boyd.  She pinches Scott on his way out and nuzzles into Boyd’s neck before considering their houseguest.  

“Who’s the cutie?”  Stiles breaks out into a grin.

“Hi, I’m Stiles, Scott’s friend and Boyd’s biggest fan.  I think it’s a _soldering_ iron, though?  For binding metal, right?”  Erica licks her lips seductively and leans in,

“Not the way I do it, sexy.”  Stiles guffaws and holds up a finger while pulling out his cell phone.  He looks at Boyd and Erica’s curious glances while waiting for Scott to answer the phone.

“No, I didn’t forget anything, I’m calling to cuss you out, bro.  So this is a thing now?  Your family is just made of models?  Jesus Christ man, I think my shirt has nacho cheese on it from lunch, you did not prepare me for this!  Okay, fine, hurry back, we’re starving.”  Stiles puts down his phone and leans against the counter pointing to Erica.

“So you’re an artist?  That’s so bad ass!  I can see you traveling the world, exhibiting installations, being a general inspiration.  I know we just met and my nervous rambling hasn’t let you get a word in edgewise, but I’m pretty intuitive and you have such a great kick ass spirit about you.  I’ve officially said ‘ _ass_ ’ too much, haven’t I?”  Erica looks at Boyd, who merely smirks and shrugs.  She looks back at Stiles who has gone back to pulling down plates and a frying pan.

“What the fuck is happening?  Who is this and can he stay forever?”  Boyd wraps his arms around Erica and smoothes down her hair.  

“Stiles is happening, babe.”  Erica looks around confused.

“What’s a Stiles?”  Stiles turns and looks at Erica with a slight blush.

“I’m a Stiles, evidently?  I’m a bit much I know.”  He bows his head sheepishly and Erica reaches over to lift it up.

“I like it.  And I like you.”  She pokes his nose and they smile and stand there for a while talking until Scott comes back from the store.  He announces that Isaac already ate and will be in late so Stiles goes about making them deluxe grilled cheese sandwiches and chili.  Scott melts a little after his first bite.

“Oh my god, dude, is there cinnamon in this grilled cheese?  It goes perfectly with the chili!  I can’t believe I ever doubted your sandwich skills.”  Stiles nods knowingly.  

“You were young and uninformed, all is forgiven.  Just never question my sandwich prowess again and we’ll be fine.”  Scott nods quickly and turns to Erica and Boyd who are watching this volley like a play on the grand stage.

“You guys think he’s joking, but he’s just as serious about sandwiches as I am.”  Erica shrugs.

“As long as you two _nerd_ herders keep making them, you can geek out as much as you’d like.”  Stiles chokes and looks quizzically at Erica who sighs, “Yes, Scott made us watch _Star Wars_ and we loved it.

Stiles gawps at Scott, open mouthed as Scott giggles and nods excitedly.  They stay like that a good 30 seconds.  Stiles couldn’t say a thing and so he didn’t.  He was sure when he told his dad about this later he would check to see if a record was set for how long he was silent.  He didn’t need words though.  There was so much love and life in this house and Stiles felt like he belonged.  He was really starting to understand the concept of pack and he’d only been there a few hours.  

Later, after dinner, Stiles busies himself arranging everyone in the living room for movie night when Isaac walks in.  

“Are you trying to Feng Shui… with _people_?”  He asks.  Stiles snaps out of focus as he’s arranging Erica in a nest of pillows on the floor in front of Boyd.

“Hey Isaac, this is Stiles, we’re keeping him forever.”  Erica says as she allows extra pillows to be pushed behind her allowing her to recline her head at just the right angle.

“You’re Isaac?  Nice to meet you man, I’m Stiles!”  Stiles gives a wave as he ungracefully drags Scott off the sofa and on to the floor in front of him.  Scott hits the ground with an _oomph_.

“Dude, why am I on the floor?”  Stiles rolls his eyes.

“Because that’s where you always end up!  You always start on the couch or the chair but then you end up on the floor wrapped up around my leg and I’m sitting here next to Boyd and you-” Stiles points at Isaac who’s waiting his turn as though this is a common occurrence. “You look like a cuddle monster, am I right?”

Isaac nods and Stiles motions for him to come over.  “Get over here bro, you’re part omega, right?  Get ready for some omega on omega cuddling people.  You don’t get to see this everyday so enjoy it while you can.”  Everyone whoops and whistles while Stiles burrows against Boyd and pulls Isaac into his arms.  

“C’mon pup, let’s put on a good show.”   Isaac laughs and begins scenting Stiles who giggles and sighs contentedly.  “Werewolves are the best.”  They watch the movie and laugh and joke until the production logo shows after the closing credits.  Erica and Boyd both scent Stiles and say good night after making him promise to come back soon.  Stiles agrees and ruffles Isaac’s hair before hugging him goodnight.  He goes to the kitchen to tidy up and then faces Scott.

“I should be getting back, it’s kind of late.  Thanks so much for having me over Scott.  I hope I didn’t overstep, I just… I feel so comfortable here.  I called Isaac _pup_ , I’ve never called anyone that before, but he was so sweet and wonderful, I just-”

“Stiles!”  Stiles snaps his attention to Scott who is smiling at him wildly.  

“First off dude, you were a hit.  We love you and now there’s no way we’re ever letting you go.”  Stiles blushes as Scott continues, “Secondly, you’re not going anywhere tonight.  You’ll sleep with me and then you can leave in the morning.”

“Dude, is that cool?  I don’t have anything to sleep in, though I guess I could just wear what I have on and change in the morning, but-”

“No man, I have stuff.  Don’t worry.”  Scott takes Stiles’ hand and leads him through the house to his room.  Stiles notices a locked room at the end of the hall, but forgets to ask about it as Scott shoves pajama bottoms and a top into his hands.  He changes and gets under the cover where Scott wraps himself around Stiles.  Stiles can’t help but grin and chalks it up to another werewolf thing.  The omega in him luxuriates in the tactile sensation and he nearly purrs in delight as he drifts to sleep.

The next morning he changes back into his clothes and leaves to go home, shower and change again.  Before leaving Scott envelopes him in a huge hug.  He groggily voices into Stiles’ ear.

“I’ll see you at Kinsey’s today, right?”  Stiles nods.  

“Yup, thanks again bro, tell everyone I can’t wait to see them again.”  Scott pulls back and kisses Stiles lightly on the lips before scenting him again and waving goodbye.  Stiles walks home feeling like he’s on a cloud.

 

 ***

Later that morning Stiles gets dressed and heads towards class.  He barely remembers the first two classes as he gets lost reliving the past few hours of his life.  He just can’t believe his luck.  He’d started the semester as a late admission meaning he’d even missed the mixer for his dorm.  Although omegas are known to crave touch and groups, the dorm assigned them soundproof singles that completely isolated them from the rest of the students.  On top of that, Stiles was the only omega that semester that was staying on campus (of the few omegas, most got waivers to live with their packs nearby).  Everyone else had crazy schedules and since he was in the scholarship dorm no one really had time for socializing or meeting new friends.  

Stiles was always a quick study and tried going to a few parties, but always felt out of place in pre-established groups, or he felt like the omega freak who always said the wrong thing or was too loud.  He’d even tried going on a few dates, but it was usually too handsy alpha freaks or betas who lied about being alphas.  In a matter of weeks he’d met his best friend who was crazy about him and fell in love with his family.  He’d talked to Scott briefly on the phone that morning.

“Your pack already misses you dude.  Isaac wanted morning cuddles and we all just stared at him.”  Stiles laughed and sighed, happy to be accepted.  He’d already started referring to them as his pack in his head and was happy with the label.  He nearly skips to his first class with Scott and is only brought out of his thoughts by the sound of his new brother calling his name.  He sees Scott from afar still yelling for him and waves his hand as he diverts his gait in Scott’s direction.  He’s hit with something sweet in the air and lets it explode all over him as he heads towards Scott.  He’s so happy it’s stupid, and knows that no matter what, he won’t do anything to mess this up.  He nears Scott and he swears it’s like he’s floating through an orange grove teeming with ripened fruit.  The scent surrounds him and carries him through the air and right into Scott’s mouth.

There’s no pretense, no flirtation or timidness, just a lapping of the inside of Scott’s mouth with Stiles’ tongue as he groans at the warmth and taste of his best friend.  

 

His _best_ friend.  

His best friend’s _mouth_?!  

TASTE?!  

 

Stiles eyes shoot open and he disentangles himself from Scott’s arms, prying himself off of his mouth.  Scott’s eyes are closed as his lips search in vain for Stiles’.  Stiles gapes at him when Scott opens his eyes and looks at him.

“What happened?  What’s wrong?”  Stiles stands there flabbergasted, cheeks heating in embarrassment.

“Scott!  Are you fucking kidding?!  What’s wrong?  I just molested you, that’s what’s wrong!”  Scott smiles as if suddenly understanding.  

“Dude, it’s just a kiss, you were excited, it’s fine.”  Stiles shakes his head.

“No!  It must be this heat that’s coming, but I took advantage of you and that’s not cool!  I love you, but I don’t want to be _with_ you.  I mean, fuck if you were an alpha I’d be all over that, you know I would, but shit, I fucked this up, didn’t I?  I’m so-” Scott grabs Stiles’ arm and steps closer.

“Stiles, seriously, it’s okay.  I know that-” And Scott would continue except now Stiles’ mouth was on his mouth in full force.  Stiles pushes himself off again and holds up his hand.

“Fuck Scotty, it’s like I have a brain until you open your mouth and I can’t help it.  Look, for your own safety you’re gonna have to just not say anything until I can figure out what the fuck is going on with my suppressants.  Okay?”  Scott nods.

“Okay Stiles, but really, it’s not a bi-” A few whistles come in from bystanders on the quad along with a shout of ‘ _bout time!’_ before Stiles crowbars his face off of Scott’s.  He points an accusatory finger at his meddlesome friend and mimes zipping his lips and throwing away the key.  

They walk to class hand in hand, Stiles silently freaking out while Scott looks suspiciously pleased.  They sit in their desks and Scott gives Stiles a reassuring wink and squeezes his hand.  Stiles sighs and sits back.

“Welcome to class everyone, today we are having impromptu oral exams. Mr. McCall-Hale, you’ll be first.”  The teacher looks around the room before zeroing in on Scott who looks like a deer caught in headlights.  To his left he see Stiles with his hand raised.

“Uhh, how long are these oral presentations?  I have to use the restroom and want to make sure I’m back in time.”

“Ten minutes Mr. Stilinski.  Mr. McCall-Hale, are you ready?”  Scott nods while Stiles leaves class and runs a lap around the school grounds for 15 minutes.  When comes back in he sees Scott sitting in his seat with his mouth sealed shut.  Stiles eyes roll in the back of his head as he imagines breaking that seal with his tongue.  What the hell was going on with him?  

After his presentation he grabs Scott and pushes him to their corner of the library.  

“Okay, this is fucking ridiculous.  It had to be a fluke this morning, right?  So just sit over there on the couch, and I’m going to stand over here and you’ll say something and it’ll be fine, right?”  Scott nods, smirking at Stiles.

“Alright Scott, go ahead.  Wait, I’m going to face the window.  Okay, start talking.”

“Stiles I love you. You’re my best friend and my brother and I know you have needs and I’m here to fulfill all of them, okay?  No matter what they are and it won’t get weird.  Well, it might get weird, but I just need you to trust me.  Stiles?  Are you listening?”  Stiles was listening.  To the birds as they chirped from the branches of his orange grove.  He grabs one of the oranges and smashes it in his hand, licking the juice as it runs down his arm into his mouth.  

He didn’t know what Scott was talking about.  Everything was fine, silly boy.  Look at him over there, saying words, trying to convince Stiles of something.  Look at those ruddy pink lips, god they look like they taste like candy.  Something sweet but a little sour like jolly ranchers.  Mmm... they do, but also a bit salty and spicy.  God, they feel so full and plump against his own.  Against Stiles’ lips.  Because that’s where they were and _FUCK_!

“Dammit Scott!”  Stiles says as he tries to pull himself out of straddling Scott on the couch.  This time Scott won’t let go.

“Stiles!”  Stiles whines and buries his head in Scott’s neck, licking a stripe up to his ear and suckling on his earlobe. “Stiles let’s skip the rest of the day and go home, okay?”  Stiles nods before pulling Scott into another kiss.  Scott lifts him swiftly off the couch and allows Stiles to lower his legs.  He breathes heavily from his mouth and Stiles leans against him, allowing him to lead the way to the pack house.    

They go home and play video games in between make-out sessions.  Stiles makes lunch (pepperoni, pesto and Havarti paninis with pasta fagioli soup), while Scott finalizes his travel plans for the beginning of the following week.  Stiles raises his eyebrows after seeing Scott’s itinerary and Scott writes. ‘ _don’t worry, only 3 days, I’ll leave you a key’_.  Later that night they go to sleep in Scott’s room and kiss more while Stiles ruts against Scott’s leg.  He pulls his pants down just enough and lifts up his shirt before coming on his stomach.  Scott rubs it into Stiles’ skin and begins to lick it off as Stiles watches him hazily and Scott gives a goofy grin.

“It’s a werewolf thing.”  Stiles nods and lays his head back as Scott finishes and rests his own head on Stiles’ chest before pulling the covers over them.

“Hmmm… Scott?  What’s your favorite _Indiana Jones_ movie?”  Scott ponders a moment and kisses Stiles’ collarbone lightly.  He nestles back in and gives Stiles a squeeze.

“ _Holy Grail_. It’s my favorite Indy movie and my favorite Jay-Z album.”  Stiles smiles and runs his hands through Scott’s hair.

“I love you, Scott.”  

“I love you too, buddy.”

The next morning Stiles is up early and making breakfast in the kitchen.  Isaac comes in and wraps himself around Stiles who scratches Isaac behind his ear.  

“Morning, pup!”  Isaac gives Stiles a little nuzzle and looks at the batter.

“Are you making pancakes?”  Stiles nods and points.  

“Any special requests?  I’m making them to order.  We have a shitload of toppings.  You guys eat like a pack of… well, werewolves.  Huh, go figure.”  Isaac laughs and points to the chocolate chips.  Stiles makes buttermilk for Boyd, strawberry for Erica, and a full on breakfast face with cooked in over easy egg eyes and a bacon mouth for Scott.  He makes two blueberry and sets them off to the side.  Isaac raises an eyebrow as everyone devours their food.

“Who are those for?”  Stiles looks at the short stack and shrugs.

“I don’t know exactly.  I just felt like making them, I guess.  I gotta get going, but maybe your alpha will like them?  He’s back today, right?”  Boyd nods.

“He actually came back last night, he’s asleep now.  But we’ll make sure they’re there for him when he wakes up.”  Stiles gives a quick glance down the hall towards the closed mystery door.  He nods quickly and says goodbye to everyone as Scott walks him out.

“No dude, don’t leave, keep eating, I can let myself out.”  Stiles says, but Scott is insistent.  He grabs Stiles’ hand and kisses the back before running his hand comfortingly up and down Stiles’ arm.  

“Look dude, about yesterday and about everything.  It’s really truly okay.  I get your apprehension, but you and me are something special, alright?  Our rules are different than other rules and we’ll figure it out as we go, but the only time you could ever do something wrong is by not communicating with me and by thinking that I think any less of you.  I don’t and I never will.”  Scott looks at Stiles resolutely and Stiles feels a tear spring to his eye.

“Well shit, Scott, I don’t know what to say.  Except thank you, and I love you and appreciate you.”

“Come by later today after Econ okay?  Then we’ll go to O lit.”  Stiles nods and Scott kisses him sweetly.  Stiles takes a look before he leaves and notices no one seems to notice or care about his intimacy with Scott.  

Maybe it would be okay after all?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know! I know you guys. 
> 
> "B-but Sticky, you-" Shhh... it's okay. I know!
> 
> "But Ficcin, Scott would never-" I know, trust me, I know.
> 
> "But then why-?" Shh... you're so pretty, it's gonna be okay. Trust me. 
> 
> It's gonna be okay. ;)
> 
> Next chapter will be up Sunday afternoon!
> 
> NOTES: There is some major skittles kissing and frotting near the end. Stiles is concerned because he kissed Scott and blames it on his heat. He feels like he's taking advantage when he knows he doesn't want a relationship with Scott. Scott tells him that's okay and he understands that the kiss wasn't about that. Stiles is still skeptical, but trusts Scott. Otherwise it's just pack feels and fluffy goodness.


	4. Getting To Like You: Pack Reacts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is going through some ~changes. Good thing he has the pack to help him out!

***

Later that afternoon Stiles goes back to the house letting himself in with the key Scott made for him.  The head is a wolf and it makes Stiles grin every time he sees it.  He walks in and lets the scent of home overpower him.  He can tell Scott’s alpha has been here; he can now recognize the increasingly familiar smell on every surface as it emanates faintly throughout the house.  Boyd is on the couch and waves a hello to Stiles.

“Hey Boyd, is Scott home yet?”  Stiles asks, pointing towards Scott’s room.  Boyd shakes his head and turns on the TV.  

“Not yet, but it should be soon.”  Stiles hesitates and fidgets a bit while Boyd watches him, clearly amused.  He has a key, but he still doesn’t want to step on any toes.  

“Okay, well, you know I can always come back.  I’ll just go… _somewhere_ and do _something_ for an indeterminate amount of time while…” Stiles trails off not even bothering to finish the sentence as Boyd looks at him slyly and shakes his head.

“Though that sounds like a really solid plan,” Boyd starts, eliciting a huff from Stiles before he continues, “I actually need your help.  You see this really trashy movie about the forbidden love between two Alphas is on my DVR and it’s not going to watch itself.  The problem is that I have a reputation as the mature one to uphold, so if I’m seen watching it, it will be really out of place. However, if _you_ convince me to watch it with you-” Stiles holds up both hands interrupting Boyd.

“Say no more King Kashta," Boyd laughs and raises an eyebrow.  Stiles shrugs, “I did a little research to inform my puns, sue me.  Anyhow, I’ve got your back, you work hard and you deserve some relaxation via trashy movies made for PHS-ing omegas.  Are you ready, bro?”  Boyd looks at Stiles suspiciously but nods.

“Bo- _oyd,_ I wanna watch the movie about the gay alphas!  C’mon it’ll be fun, all the cool kids are doing it!”  Boyd leans in.

“Actually it’s about one gay alpha, and an omega posturing as an alpha so there’s miscommunication.   _And_ the alpha is something called a heat therapist and the omega is their client and wants to freeze their eggs for his sister and then just get everything removed!  And at one point the yakuza is kind of involved?”  Stiles’ eyes widen.

“Shit, that actually sounds really good!”  Boyd bounces on the couch excitedly.

“I know, right?”

“Fuck this role playing nonsense, we’re watching this movie!” Stiles jumps onto the couch, shoving himself against Boyd and grabs the remote.  They settle in as the movie starts.  Stiles thinks about the long day he’s had, so he doesn’t feel bad when his head slips into Boyd’s lap.  The movie is really interesting, but all Stiles can think about is how warm and comfortable he is.  He feels like home and, and _warmth_ and like fuzz.  He feels fuzzy.  He turns a little bit, like he’s wading through a cool river on a warm summer day.  The fresh breeze wafts into his nose carrying with it an edge of citrus and sage.  

He nuzzles in and lets the emanating essence warm his face.  God, he feels like he's found the fifth element, but there’s a barrier; something that if removed, could get him closer.  His hands work on autopilot to remove the source of the barrier.  A metallic sound, a button, some fabric and finally he’s arrived.  He rubs his face against the heat and laps it with his tongue, laving the column as it rewards his ministrations with a drop of salve to his lips.  He burrows in more, allowing the pleasure magnet to fill his mouth, bulging out his cheeks and reaching the back of his throat over and over before finally exploding on his tongue, his lips, his nose and cheeks.  He exhales, positively delighted as he feels sure flesh circle his head and a soft, moist, sponge-like material drag itself over his face, cleaning the remnants before placing his head back in a welcoming lap.  

Stiles grasps the heat source, placing two lips gently to it before falling into a peaceful snooze.

Stiles wakes up slightly groggy, but clearly happy.  He’d had an amazing dream though he couldn’t remember about what.  The movie he and Boyd were watching was crazy good and Stiles had no idea how he’d fallen asleep during it, but the next thing he knows he’s staring at Scott’s goofy grin.

“Hey buddy!”  Scott greets him warmly.  “Did you like the movie?”  Stiles nods.

“Yeah, though evidently I took a snooze about halfway through?”  Scott raises his eyebrows knowingly.

“Yeah, Boyd has a habit of being distracting.” Stiles feels Boyd huff at this, which shouldn’t be weird because Stiles’ head is in his lap, but Stiles feels the movement in his hand.  His hand is wrapped around something.  Lean and hot; hard yet pliable.  Stiles gives it a little squeeze but is unable to take his eyes off of Scott who is still saying something to him, “-how good you’ve gotten at not freaking out.”

“Freaking out? About what?”  Scott nods in the direction of Stiles’ hand and Stiles finally forces himself to turn his head to discover that the hot, lean, pliable _something_ his hand is wrapped around?  Boyd’s (damn beautiful) cock!  What the fuck, Stiles?!

“WHAT THE FUCK, ME?!”  He yells as he scrambles to sit up before dizzying and being caught in Boyd’s arms and lowered back to the couch. Boyd runs a conciliatory thumb over Stiles' flushed cheek.

“Whoa, easy there Stiles.  You’re going to hurt yourself!” He cautions as he places a warm hand on Stiles’ forehead. Stiles shakes it off, instead covering his forehead with his own hand as though willing away a headache.

“I’m gonna hurt _myself?_ Fucking hell, I’m a damned sexual predator!  This fucking oncoming heat evidently has my sense of boundaries completed fucked and I can’t believe I-”

“Stiles!”  Scotts yells.  Stiles stops ranting and looks at him incredulously.

“Scott, what?  I mean, I’m happy you’re still talking to me, but what could possibly be said right now?”  Scott scratches the back of his head and gives Stiles a sheepish grin.

“Well, your mouth is protesting but your body’s really… _not_.”  Stiles furrows his brow in confusion and looks down to where his traitorous hand is slowly jacking the length of Boyd’s cock.  He snaps his head up and stares with horror at Boyd’s hooded, relaxed and grinning expression.  He’s about to comment when Scott interjects.  “I think your mouth and your hand need to get on the same page, and preferably in a book that doesn’t leave Boyd with blue balls.”  

Scott wags his eyebrows and when did he get so fucking cheeky?  Stiles takes a moment to ponder this before dropping his lips onto the tip of Boyd’s already leaking cock and hollowing his cheeks as he bounces his head up and down in Boyd’s lap.  

Scott runs his hand gently over Stiles’ head, carding his fingers through the wily omega’s hair.  Stiles purrs and the vibrations cause Boyd to moan salaciously as he lightly bucks his hips into Stiles’ mouth.  Stiles considers pulling off to protest or to at least ask for explicit consent (better late than never, he imagines) and when he pulls off briefly, he words it in the best way his mind will allow him to conjure.

“It’s okay if you come down my throat, or on my face.”  Okay, so not exactly what he’d planned, but it would have to do under the circumstances.  He continued to pull illicit groans and swears from Boyd and felt the young man's balls (being massaged in his palm) tighten, releasing Boyd’s orgasm down his throat, the inside of his cheeks, and finally along the bridge of his nose and tip of his chin.  He leans up from where he’s crouched over Boyd and falls back letting his body stretch out on the rest of the couch.  Scott and Boyd are over him instantly cleaning off his face.  

Boyd reaches a hand into Stiles’ pants causing him to groan and grasp onto Boyd’s shirt, clinging to him for purchase.  Scott moves down Stiles’ body and envelopes his mouth around the tip of Stiles’ penis, sucking fervently as Boyd jacks him off.  It only takes a few pulls and Stiles is coming with a yelp into Scott’s mouth.  As he rides out the high he swears he notices Scott lapping some of his semen onto Boyd’s dick, but neither boy mentions it and Stiles decides he’s just seeing things.  

He kisses Scott somewhat chastely despite their recent activity, but pours himself into Boyd’s mouth before pulling off and waving goodbye.  He gives promises to see them the next day and heads back to his dorm.  When he gets there, he finds his favorite vibrator and goes to town on himself before finally falling asleep, dreaming of his pack, and his home.

***

On one hand, Stiles wonders if he should turn himself in.  His heat was obviously coming earlier than predicted and it was turning him into a lecherous perv.  On the other hand, his adopted family didn’t seem to mind and though he was pretty sure this is how cults got started, he was also pretty sure this brand of sweet Kool-Aid was only a danger to his teeth.  

Still, he feels bad.  He loves his pack and they love him, but what was he giving them to deserve all of this affection?  Stiles decides to go over and talk to his new family about his heat and hopefully explain what was going on so -despite the fact that they seem totally cool with his neediness- they won’t be freaked out by him.  Of course he wants to talk to Scott in person first, but Scott is on a plane to a conference to represent the Hale Pack so Stiles has to suck it up - _Jesus Stiles, now is not the time_ \- and go do the right thing.

He enters the house through the garage as usual and as he’s about to say hello, he’s hit with the overwhelming scent of _alpha_.  His pupils dilate slightly, and he gives a little playful snarl as he looks towards the room at the end of the hall.  Stiles has yet to even encounter the alpha, but he can say with certainty that if asked at this moment, he wouldn't mind said alpha fucking him into the floor.

Dammit, he’d have to stop fantasizing about delicious alpha meat here and save it for when he'd have his vibe.

“You just missed him, he stepped out for a minute.”  Stiles tears his eyes to a deviously smirking werewolf with rebelliously wild flaxen hair.  Erica flashes her eyes and purses her bright red lips at him.  

“If you need a moment to jack off you can go to your room and then come back.”  She says with a lascivious wink.  Stiles drops his mouth in feint hurt.

“Trying to kick me out, Erica?  I thought you loved me?  Where else am I gonna find a hot siren like you to put me in my place?  You’re fucking amazing, but you already know that, right?”  Erica laughs but looks at him confused.

“Kick you out?  I’m just sending you to your room for a bit.  It shouldn’t take you more than 5 to rub one out, then you come back here and cuddle with me!”  Stiles looks at Erica incredulously.

“You want me to run back to campus to my room to jack off?  Hell, for that I’d just use Scott’s room.”  ‘ _He wouldn’t mind… he’d probably help out_ ’ is the comment he keeps to himself.  Erica probably would have guessed if she weren’t already so perplexed by their conversation.

“Wait, what?  You haven’t moved in yet?  Don’t you have a room here?  What the hell, Batman?  I’m so tempted to go get your shit, you don’t even know.  Oh Jesus, are you crying?  Why are you crying?!”  Stiles couldn’t tell if the room actually lit up because of the brightness of his smile, because he _was_ crying, dammit.  Fuck!

“My heat is coming and... _fuck_!”  Erica rolls her eyes sweetly and motions for Stiles to come to her as she rises to her knees on the couch.  Stiles sits beside her as she nestles his head into her bosom.

“Oh my sweet, Stilesmega.  I love you so much!”  She says, caressing his dark brown hair.  Stiles nuzzles into her, inhaling deeply.

“I literally want to have all of your babies.”  He muffles into her shirt, which by the way, smells _amaaazing_.  

“Oh honey, if I didn’t have Boyd, I would totally take you up on that.  I’m not an alpha and I don’t have a lady dick, but dammit, we’d find a way!”  Stiles nods.

“Hell yeah.”  Erica guesses he says since Stiles is firmly wedged in her décolletage. Erica hugs him in tight and he hugs her back.

He hugs her tightly in his arms.

Gives her a _real_ good squeeze.  

Soooo very tight in his arms, is how he’s hugging her...

Still hugging her, and before he lets go he-

Nope?  Not letting go?  Still hugging?   _Oh_ Stiles.

“Oh _Stiles…_ ” Erica slurs because now Stiles’ tongue is right in front of her nipple and the wet warmth of his tongue through the scratchy softness of the fabric is causing her skin to prickle beneath the shirt she’s wearing.  And this shirt is a whole other thing entirely, because while it smells the aforementioned amount of amazing, it’s also in the way of even _more_ amazing and therefore has to go.  Just… not too far.  

Stiles removes the shirt gently, inhaling it deeply before cupping Erica’s left breast in his hot, surprisingly dry hand.  He gathers the meat into his fist and allows the soft flesh to glide through his palm until he circles the areola with his thumb, lightly rubbing against the side of Erica’s pink protruding nipples.  His hand continues these actions in a pattern as Stiles licks a long stripe between Erica’s heaving chest before dragging the tip of his tongue teasingly over her nipple and engulfing the sensitive nub into the wet inviting heat of his mouth.  

Erica shudders and moans as she reaches a hand down into her panties and begins rubbing herself to the rhythm of Stiles suckling.  Stiles continues to pull Erica’s vocal pleasure through her nipple until she’s a near whining mess; before pulling back and blowing a cool stream of air onto the swollen red gland.  When he’s finished, he switches to the other side and repeats his movements there until her whole body shakes and her orgasm leaks down her fingers onto Stiles’ straddled thigh.       

Stiles doesn’t bother to apologize as Erica tears off his shirt and starts mouthing at his nipples while pulling at his cock.

“Mmm... so how was your day, Julie Newmar?”  He mumbles hazily.  Erica grabs the nub of Stiles’ nipple between her teeth and pulls sharply.  He’s too love drunk to care.  

“Kinda shitty.  The welders down at the factory are assholes and still try to keep me from using the tools I need cause I’m a girl.  I don’t know, sometimes I feel like it’s not worth it, you know?”  Stiles doesn’t know and tells Erica as much.

“Erica Natalia Romanoff Reyes Hale, you are the strongest, most give-em-hell, ass-kickingest woman I have ever met.  And I know Lydia fucking Martin and though it frightens the living shit out of me, there will be a day when you’ll meet and you’ll totally understand.  What I’m saying is that you’re better than them and that scares them.  Don’t let their insecurities cause you to doubt yourself.  You’re literally the baddest bitch.  You’re amazing and I love you and I’m so fucking proud of you.”  Erica looks into Stiles bright, shining eyes and sighs.

“You’re perfect for us, Robin.  I always knew you were pack, like from the moment I first heard your stupid name.” Stiles can’t help but laugh and swoon at Erica’s words and the continuing movement of her hand on his dick, “but it just hit me how perfect you are.  And that you’re so much more.  You’re it.”  Stiles starts to ask what ‘it’ is, but instead comes all over his chest.  Erica runs her hand through it and slathers the cum all over her breasts, muttering about how it’ll be appreciated, whatever that means.  Stiles’ head slumps back briefly and when he raises it back he sees Boyd and Erica kissing before they both consider him and smile.  Boyd reaches out a hand.

“Come on, Stiles.  You’re gonna spend the night with me. ”  Stiles nods and allows himself to be carried to Boyd’s room.  From there he’s stripped and cleaned off properly with a warm, damp cloth.  They get into bed naked and Stiles begins to mouth at Boyd’s collarbone, muttering some pleasantries about how lucky he and Erica were to have each other and how he should search his lineage for any relation to Juan Garrido because one day he was going to impact the new world too and he should be prepared for comparisons.

Boyd holds Stiles tightly in his arms and scents him until he falls asleep, awash in the safety and comfort and love of his pack.  

Stiles wakes up the next morning burning hot, but not uncomfortable.  He pries open his eyes to find himself… yep, sandwiched between two naked werewolves.  And was he… _yep_ , he was naked too.  Stiles sighs and wonders if he’ll be able to even sell his autobiography to a publishing house that didn’t exclusively publish porn.  

“Hey, dark knight, your stress is bumming me out.  Cheer up!”  Erica grumbles with a pinch to Stiles’ ass.  Stiles lets out a squawk and turns to cuddle Erica in his arms.  Her pleased murmurs thrum in his chest as she nuzzles into Stiles’ embrace.  

“A few more minutes and then I have to go to school.  And fuck, where’s my shirt and pants?  Am I gonna have to walk naked out to the living room?  I don’t know why I wouldn’t have been wearing underwear, but I honestly can’t remember if-” Stiles is cut off by Boyd pressing a kiss into his nape and Erica pressing his nose.

“ _Snooooze_.”  They snooze for another 30 minutes before Stiles reluctantly pulls himself out of their embrace.  Erica thankfully already brought his clothes in the room so he gets dressed and begins to leave for school.  Isaac sees him at the door and scents Stiles quickly.

“See you soon.”  He says, giving Stiles a squeeze.  Stiles nods.

“Of course, I’ll be around later.  Maybe we can play video games?”  Isaac snorts and shakes his head before walking towards the alpha's room.  He opens the door and holds it for a moment.  

“Later, Stiles.”  Stiles waves quickly and heads out.

“Later, pup!”

***

The next day is filled with school and catching up with his dad whose definite new love interest is taking more and more of his time.  

“Don’t worry kid, she’s keeping all the red meat away.  I haven’t even tasted anything fried in days!”

“Days, dad?  It should be weeks!  What have you been sneaking?”  Stiles asks his dad as he texts Danny to make another surprise visit to the Stilinski house.  

“Dammit Stiles, accentuate the positive.  That’s what M- my _ladyfriend_ always says.”  Stiles cocks an eyebrow.

“Y-your _ladyfriend_?” he stutters out playfully, teasing his father.

“ _Stiles_ …”

“Dad!  Look, just give me a first name.  Google can’t do anything with that!”  

“Google can’t, but you can.  It’s only been a few months and I don’t want you scaring her off.”

“A few months?  Has it been that long?  Are you serious?  Oh my god, dad.  Please don’t tell me that’s why you were winded when I called!”  Stiles gawps at the phone and then lets out an offended squeal when met with silence.

“Well kid, you said you didn’t want me to-”

“Dammit dad, no!  That’s, you just keep that to your- is she even an omega?!”  The sheriff laughs.

“No son, your mother was the only omega I could handle.  Your lot are a handful and I say that with all the love I have to give.  M- ahem, _milady_ is a beta.”

“So her name definitely starts with an ‘M’, right?”  

“Goodbye, Stiles.”  

“No dad, wait!  I wanted to talk to you.”  Stiles was enjoying teasing his father, but there were more pressing matters at hand, “I, uhh, I think my heat is coming early and it’s really got me out of sorts.  My pack up here-” shit, he hadn’t meant to say ‘ _his pack_ ’ to his dad, but he was pleased at how naturally it came out, “-are taking really good care of me, but I sometimes feel like I’m taking advantage.  Did mom ever act, umm… _out of character_ when her heats were coming on?  Damn that’s a weird question to ask.  Was that too weird?”  Stiles hears his dad chuckle.

“You’re so much like her kid, it’s eerie, but in a really comforting way.”  Stiles can’t help but grin as he puts in his heat leave request with the university and orders some more toys.  It should have been gross, but it just made him laugh to think that the closest he felt to his father was through discussing the one part of his biological makeup you did NOT discuss with an alpha that wasn’t yours.  It kind of put his unorthodox relationship with his pack a bit more into perspective.  Stiles always kind of lives on the fringes of common decency.  Pushing intimacy boundaries is something he excels at, he just can’t believe he found a pack of weres with the same allergy to social mores.  

“She was a very spirited woman with or without the heats.  We met later in her life so by that time she had heat management down to a science.  Doesn’t mean she didn’t get a little… _friskier_ near the deadline.  That said, I’m told werewolves are extremely intimate so I can see them maybe accentuating some of the effects of your pre-heat syndrome.”  Stiles nods even though his dad can’t see.  PHS was a bitch, but usually the birth control helped alleviate the symptoms.  He’d never had it this strong before, but it was as good of a reason as any.

“I’ve also been told, son, that werewolves are extremely loyal.  You can’t lie to them and they will always be honest with you.  I’m sure if your own version of friskiness were a problem, they’d let you know.  And you being the upright, outstanding young man you are would never do anything to hurt anyone.  So I’m sure even though it may be confusing, the situation is fine.”  Stiles grins.

“Thanks dad, I really appreciate it.”  Stiles is really happy he has a dad that always knows the right thing to say.  He makes a mental note to tell his dad more how much he appreciates him. “Thanks for taking time out of your sex marathon to assure me that I’m not a total creeper.”

“Stiles!  We were having a nice moment and now you go and-”

“Say goodnight to M-m _-milady_ for me!”  The sheriff huffs out a laugh.

“G’night, kiddo.”  Stiles hangs up smiling and all he can think about is how he can’t wait to talk to Scott about what his dad told him.

His dad was totally getting _laid_.

***

Scott is due to come back that night so after classes, Stiles runs straight home.  He lets himself in and is surprised that the house seems completely empty.  Even without the pack there it still feels warm and cosy.  He figures Scott will be there any minute so he heads towards Scott’s room to settle in.  As Stiles reaches the doorknob he hears a rustling movement followed by the sound of something falling.  He tenses up immediately and hears a whimper.  

Stiles’ head jerks towards where the sound is coming from and looks down the wall at the alpha’s door.  Fuck, they were being robbed!  

“Not my fucking house!” Stiles mutters under his breath as he runs into Scott’s room and grabs a bat from the closet.  Without pretense he charges down the hall to the alpha’s door and flings it open, the bat perched menacingly on his shoulder.  

Upon entering the room Stiles is hit by one of two things:

  1. The overwhelmingly intoxicating scent of pure, unfiltered _alpha_ that causes him to groan at the near immediate blood rush from his head straight to his cock. And....
  2. Isaac on all fours, three fingers thrust into his hole as he uses his other hand to root around in the nightstand, knocking off books and whatever else is in his way.  



At the now distracted omega’s entrance, Isaac stills and meets Stiles’ inelegant gaze.  The overheated young man opens his mouth and whines before pulling out his fingers and presenting himself to Stiles.

Well, _shit_.

Stiles knew that Isaac was intersex, but what he didn’t know is that despite not being able to be bred, Isaac still has heats.  And as it so happened, Stiles’ fucked up heat was causing Isaac to be in need of some heated up fucking.  

Isaac was clearly in pre-heat and getting off surrounded by his alpha’s scent.  Stiles had barely heard of intersex beings and never even considered that one could be mated to an alpha.  The lucky bastard (and yes, he’s got to be a bastard to leave his mate like this, all open and sweet and delicious tasting) had this writhing, smart, beautifully tall pup all for his own.  Stiles has never really fooled around with another omega so he's surprised he’s so receptive to Isaac’s slick as it gathers on his tongue.

Oh yes, Stiles’ face is nose deep in Isaac’s sex and he’s given up trying to find a way to justify it.  He mouths at the gaping, heated entrance, eating the pup out sloppily, fucking his tongue into his sticky arousal and praising him all the while.

“Oh fuck, such a good pup, so well pleased by your alpha.  He must be so good to you to get you like this, all wet and open and tantalizing for him.  Bet he loves sliding his knot through your slick, doesn’t he my sweet, beautiful obeta?”  Isaac’s face is buried in the comforter as slobber falls out of his mouth.

“Never been knotted.  Don’t need it, can’t be bred.”  Stiles chuckles causing Isaac to squirm even more underneath him.

“Your alpha’s never given you the mind blowing pleasure of his knot, little pup?  Well that’s just a shame.  I hear there’s nothing better than having your tight hole filled by his throbbing, decadent knot, stretching you beyond comprehension until you- _fuck,_ Isaac!”  Isaac is coming hard into Stiles’ hand.  It’s not a lot indicating this isn’t Isaac’s first orgasm of the night.  Stiles also slowly realizes that the deliciousness inside the pup isn’t all Isaac.  He rolls the taste of tartness on his tongue and ponders it for a moment.  Isaac turns and rises to his knees, holding his body close to Stiles.  

Stiles starts to protest, worried that maybe he intruded on the alphas’ mate, but Isaac kisses his apprehension away, mumbling something like “ _nom_ ” into his mouth. Behind him, Stiles feels Scott’s arms wrap around, pulling him away from the unsatiated pup.  Scott closes the alpha’s door halfway and drags Stiles back to their room.

Scott kisses him soundly and starts to remove his clothes.

“Normally we’d all cuddle like we usually do, but the alpha’s only gone for a moment to get some supplies.  Right now it’ll just be me and you.”  Stiles tries to protest.

“Did I ruin things?  I didn’t know Isaac was the alpha’s mate and-” Scott shakes his head.

“Not his mate, Stiles.  Don’t worry about that.  Let’s just get you off and we’ll take a little nap, okay?  Afterwards, I have so much to tell you about this trip.  Also, I can’t believe your dad is getting some!  I mean, I’m happy, and of course that day ended up with you coming here, but I can’t believe how worked up he had us!”  Stiles hugs Scott tight.  Something about the “us” makes his heart swell, and he’s so unbelievably happy he goes down on Scott right there, swallowing his release hungrily before straddling the werewolf's chest and jacking himself off all over it.  This time Stiles rubs his seed into his best friend’s cinnamon colored skin.

“It’s a Stiles thing.”  He says to Scott’s warming, earth brown eyes.  He curls up against the beta and falls into a deep, restful sleep.

***

Stiles lies on his bed with his phone in his hand, struggling to decide whether or not to make the call.  To whom he wasn't quite sure, but something needs to be done, he is officially in way over his head. Okay, so admittedly he was sure that he was in over his head _before_ he landed tongue deep into Isaac's sex, but still, he finally was admitting he was out of control and admitting it is half the battle.

He could call his dad, but that would mean confessing to a lot of lascivious behavior and their relationship was already candid enough. He could call his therapist but he only really saw her for his mom stuff and to keep the Adderall prescription.  He even considers calling Danny and Lydia, but Jackson would find out and he would never live it down when he visited home.

Oddly enough (only to himself), Stiles really wants to call Scott. Scott won’t judge him or misunderstand him, and will make him feel warm and safe. He thinks a moment about the night before, waking up wound tightly in Scott's firm embrace. He could feel Scott's breath lightly on his shoulder and every few minutes Scott would snuffle into him. It was so adorable. Stiles felt loved and well taken care of and then came all over Scott’s fucking chest, adding to his already dried cum there.

That was the craziest thing (again, only to Stiles), omegas don't typically produce a lot of cum except during pre-heat. It acts as an attractant to an Alpha, but it was usually only activated if there was an Alpha on the prowl. Stiles was oddly relieved that Isaac wasn't the alpha's mate, but then realized that with as many pheromones as the alpha was pumping out (and they were fucking everywhere, Stiles swore he could smell that shit when he wasn't even at the house... not that he minded) he had to have a mate or someone he was pursuing. Stiles feels bad that his body is trying to lay claim to someone who is obviously unavailable.

So it was decided. Stiles would stay away from his house until after his heat. He would avoid his pack and it would be weird, but he could blame finals and his heat and they'd have to forgive him for being such a perv. It was going to be hard, but it was for the best and he was going to do it. He won't talk to the pack for the entire week.

Stiles nods resolutely and picks up his phone.

"Hey buddy!" Scott's cheery voice rings out over the receiver as Stiles' face crumples.

"Shit!" Stiles smacks his head into his hand and shakes his head, "uhh, sorry about that buddy, I banged my knee. My pre-heat has me all loopy." Even though officially it was still a week off, Stiles has been blaming his pre-heat a lot lately: general pack fuckery, getting out of babysitting for his resident assistant, that paper on the history of male circumcision for his Econ class.  He figures if it was going to affect him he might as well use it to his benefit.

“No worries, bro, take care of you. I get worried that you’re going to somehow maim yourself while I’m away.  I’m putting Erica and Isaac on ‘Stiles Patrol’ so you don’t walk into any walls.”  Stiles swoons at his beta bestie’s protection plan for him.  Admittedly it was a strange thing to get misty over, but it showed how much Scott knew about Stiles’ inherent clumsiness (falling _up_ stairs was apparently a specialty of his) and loves him enough to try and Stiles-proof his life.  It was kind of romantic in its own way and really sweet and Stiles was not going to blubber, _fuck this pre-heat_!

“ _Duuude_ , that’s so sweet!”  He swore he could hear Scott’s smile beaming over the phone and almost asked about Erica and Isaac’s handling schedule until he realized that he's supposed to be lending distance to this enchantment.  “Oh wait, dude, actually, I’m going to be kind of low-key next week.  With finals I really need to hunker down.”

“I know that Stiles, we’ll study via Skype sessions while I’m at the conference and then when I get back we’ll lockdown until we’re experts in everything.  This is how we do for every big test and we always excel.  You don’t mess with a winning formula, dude!”  Scott sounds hesitant, like he can sense Stiles’ apprehension, but he decides to do the Scott thing of going overboard with his enthusiasm.  Stiles sighs, he loves when Scott does that.

“I know dude, but with my heat coming up, I just want some time to myself, okay?”  

“Stiles you hate being alone, what’s going on?  Is this about-”

“It’s nothing, Scott, okay?  It’s fine, just, we’ll talk when you get back.”

“But what about skype study? I always concentrate better when you’re there and-”

“Okay, okay, skype is fine, but only me and you, okay?”  Stiles figures there’s no way he can conjure up any sexual shenanigans over live streaming (when he’s older and looks back over his life, Stiles will recall this moment and declare himself to be quite the idiot).

Scott reluctantly agrees to the terms and promises to tell the pack that Stiles will be lying a bit low.  That was on Friday, and by Monday it became obvious that Scott told the crew and the crew were none too pleased.

Stiles’ phone was inundated with texts and messages voicing their concern and he felt like his heart was going to explode he missed them so much.  He resolves that the only thing to do is sequester himself in the library where he has to turn his phone off, so he can finally concentrate on studying for his finals.

Speaking of which… teachers are dicks.  Teachers are dicks and need to get knotted.  Especially Prof. Adrian Harris, Stiles’ _Omega Media_ professor.  The guy constantly walks around like he had a dick in his ass (and not in the good way) and he seems to be making it his personal mission to make his students’ lives hell.  The final for the course is 40% of their grade and not only completely comprehensive of what they’ve learned, but just to be a special brand of fecund asshole, Harris assigned two more books to the curriculum.  That he, _himself_ wrote!  

It’s Wednesday and Stiles is quarantined in the library (quarantined is the correct term, since Stiles felt like Harris’ assholishness rubbed off on him and now he was contagious to everyone he loved) trying to concentrate on the new material.  Stiles theorized that maybe Harris found his alpha at one time and that alpha loved Adrian, but Adrian couldn’t love himself, because he was incapable of love, because no one capable of love would write a $165 book with 359 pages dedicated to Omega PR _successes_!  At least failures would be interesting and entertaining, but this last minute requirement was such an obvious attempt to boost Harris’ sales it made Stiles a little sick.  Not that he was feeling all that great in the first place.

Stiles’ eyes are already glazed over and he hasn’t even pulled off the shrink wrap binding the book.  He misses his pack.  Sure, he’s only known them for a few months, but he misses his head in Boyd’s lap, admiring his ebony beauty and his strong resilience and gentle countenance.  He misses Erica’s abrasive charm and Isaac’s inherent warmth.  He even misses his alpha which is a strange thought since he’s never even met the guy, but dammit he doesn’t care, he misses him anyway.

Who’s feeding them?  Yes, Stiles knows they ate before, but you can’t fit love into takeout!  Who’s convincing Erica that she’s a constant badass, or Boyd to be confident in his pack management decisions?  Who’s consoling the pup when he’s sad about having to fire someone from the coffee shop?  What of Scott’s sandwiches?  Who is laughing at his awesome puns?!

He longs to be cuddled against Boyd with Erica seated in front of them, raking his nails through her tropical storm of a hairstyle.  To have Isaac safely cocooned in his arms, and to have Scott… well, okay, he’d figure out the logistics later, but the sentiment is the same!

He misses his home.

He misses his family.

He misses his pack.

It’s been 2 days.

“Well fuck this shit!” he declares a bit more loudly than is appropriate, before packing up his things and leaving.  

“Stiles!”  Stiles turns his head to see Scott, running through a wild, delicious mandarin grove directly towards him.  Stiles drops his bag and tackles Scott to the ground, rolling around before shoving his tongue into the warm, sweet bitterness of his mouth.  He comes up for air and looks at Scott’s surprised yet excited expression.

“Damn boy, what kind of toothpaste are you using?  That shit is delicious.”  Stiles slurs, causing Scott to growl and flash his eyes flirtatiously at Stiles.

“Get a room!” yells some passerby, convincing Stiles to peel himself from Scott and help him up.  He drags Scott back to the library and proceeds to excavate the inside of his mouth with his tongue.  

“Fuck Scott, I’m sorry, I just… I’ve been away from you for too long and my heat is all fucked up and you taste like a baked tangelo dipped in Heaven and I don’t even know what that means, but please, oh my god!”  Scott smiles against Stiles’ mouth and pulls back to bury his face in Stiles’ neck, scenting him heavily.  

“It’s okay bro, I love you. It’s okay.” Stiles luxuriates in the words and feeling of Scott’s sure hands rubbing comforting stripes up and down Stiles’ back.

“I wanna come home so badly, but I gotta get ready for this heat.  It’s gonna be early I think and… fuck, there’s so much to do!”  Scott laughs and squeezes Stiles to him.

“Sorry to break it to ya buddy, but your heat is here.”  Stiles shakes his head though he knows it’s true.  He’s felt a faint yet familiar burn the past two days, dismissing it as exacerbated pre-heat symptoms.  

“Fuck, Scotty!  What am I going to do?”  Scott nuzzles Stiles’ ear and lightly kisses his lobe causing Stiles to shiver in his arms.

“Don’t worry, bro.  You know we’ve got your back.  You’ve made meticulously detailed notes; it’s all taken care of, even down to the brand of OJ you love.”  Stiles runs his hands up and down Scott’s chest, trying his best to burrow in and surround himself in the safety of his best friend’s scent.

“We?  You said ‘ _we’ve got your back’_?” Scott nods.

“Your pack is going to take care of you, Stiles.  You’ll spend your heat in the alpha’s room where the scent will help you.  None of us can knot, but we have a bunch of toys and we’ll be there for anything you need, okay?”  Stiles pulls back slightly and looks at Scott through bleary eyes.

“You guys love me.”  Stiles states, as simply as its meaning.

“Yes, Stiles.  Almost as much as you love us.”  Stiles breaks out into a grin and wraps himself around Scott, laying his head on Scott’s shoulder.

“Take me home, Scotty.”

They get home and Stiles scents each of his pack individually.  He massages Boyd’s shoulders deeply, ruffles Isaac’s curls, twirls Erica around and drapes Scott over his back while he fixes dinner.  He’s got a little bit of time before the heat fully kicks in, and the pack enjoys his extra brand of intimacy until then.  He finishes dinner which is especially delicious, and arranges everyone in the living room to watch a movie.  They all pile onto each other as Stiles rubs and rolls himself all over everyone as much at once as he can manage.

Halfway through the movie, Stiles notices that he’s gone from snuffling Isaac’s neck to straight out gyrating his ass against Boyd’s erection.  Boyd grabs his hips and thrusts against his ass firmly while emanating a low, steady rumble.  Stiles gasps at the shock of pleasure that curls up his spine, causing his head to lean back against Boyd’s shoulder.

“Sc- Scotty, I think, oh g- it’s time, it’s-” Scott snaps his head to Stiles and grabs the remote, pausing the movie.  He nods at Boyd and grabs his phone as Boyd picks Stiles up, wrapping his legs around the werewolf's waist and leading the rest of the pack down the hall to the alpha’s bedroom.  As Boyd opens the door, Stiles is hit with a concentrated dose of Alpha and an over ripened Valencia citrus grove.  He grinds his erection against Boyd’s stomach and puts his mouth anywhere it makes contact.  Boyd tosses Stiles on the bed and helps him out of his shirt.  In a smooth motion Boyd shoves down his sweatpants; his commando style giving Stiles’ merciful access directly to his dick.  Which Stiles swallows like a pro.

Erica and Isaac are undressed and watching.  Erica is massaging her clit as she watches Stiles’ mouth glide expertly over Boyd’s cock.  Isaac moans and lies on the side of the bed, stroking himself while lightly fingering his hole.  Scott finally comes in already naked and closes the door behind him.  He gives Boyd a nod and gently pulls Stiles’ mouth off of Boyd’s dick, kissing him soundly to make up for the interruption.

“Stiles, I know you’re not going to be able to tell us exactly what you want, but we’re going to do what we can and if it’s wrong, just swat at us, okay?  It’s okay, this is all about you.  And shit, you're already gone aren't you?”  Stiles is looking at Scott, not like he understands any of what was just said, but more like _why_ , if Scott’s mouth is moving, isn't it on his ass?

Stiles surges forward and kisses Scott, hooking an arm around his neck and pulling him on top of him.  He breaks for a moment before attempting to fit Erica’s entire left breast in his mouth while fingering himself.

“Fuck!” Scott says as he reaches into the side drawer for some lube.  “Stiles, don’t hurt yourself, here!”  Scott squeezes some lube on Stiles’ rim and massages it in as Stiles pushes his finger in and out of his increasingly sensitive hole.  

“Oh god, Stiles, you sweet ass omega son of a bitch!”  Erica cries out as Stiles’ tongue roughly laves at her nipple.  She pulls off with a pop before shoving her other breast at his mouth.  He slurps it happily as she gleefully swears at him, “Fuck Stilinski, your mouth is _dirty_ , omega heats are the shit!”  She pulls off again and launches herself at Boyd who has slightly wolfed out.  He throws her on the side of the bed and begins to ravish her body while Stiles reaches for Isaac and instructs him to sit on his face.

Isaac complies, his thighs straddling Stiles head and he leans down to lick a long stripe up Stiles’ cock.  Stiles moans into Isaac’s sex causing him to start leaking a small amount of slick which Stiles laps at happily, thrusting his hips absently in the air.  Scott has joined Isaac’s ministrations on Stiles’ cock and Isaac sits back as Scott hollows his cheeks and takes Stiles’ dick to the hilt.

Stiles swears into Isaac’s ass and scrapes his nails up and down Isaac’s thighs.  Isaac lifts up off Stiles and turns, sloppily kissing himself out of Stiles mouth.  He runs his hands up and down Stiles’ sides, chest and neck while mouthing wet kisses up his jaw to whisper in his ear.  

“ _Mom_.” Stiles' release barrels through him like a freight train as his whole body convulses and empties down Scott’s throat.  His body shakes as his orgasm prolongs, jostling the bed despite its number of inhabitants.  Erica looks over from where she’s pinned beneath Boyd.

“Damn Isaac, what’d you say to do that?”  Isaac winks as Stiles lays his head back, sleepily, spent and temporarily satisfied.  The next wave will hit in a few moments so the others take this time to get warmed up.  Boyd is eating out Erica who is tweaking her own nipples much to Stiles’ delight.  He giggles, intoxicated by his heat.

Isaac and Scott are making out and Scott has turned Isaac on his stomach, making his way slowly down his back with teasing kisses.  Stiles begins to lightly stroke himself and turns his head to watch them.  He ruffles Isaac’s hair and runs a thumb over his cheekbones.  Stiles is about to move in for a kiss when suddenly a roar booms from the doorway.  Stiles’ eyes immediately go black and his naked, wanton body begins auto gyrating on the bed between the other two couples.  Stiles swallows heavily as he takes in the man standing in the doorway.  He’s a little bit older, tall and dark with jet black hair and glowing red alpha eyes.  Sweat beads on his forehead and his body is reacting to Stiles’ heat, breathing in heady mouthfuls of the sweet stench of omega sex.

 _Alpha_.

The others say it too which makes Stiles realize he said it out loud.  The alpha glares at him with burning, crimson eyes and the sheer intensity causes Stiles’ slick to activate and run down his thighs.    

The alpha’s fangs drop and he strips off his jacket, panting at the treat before him like it was wrapped up and tied with a bow.

“Omega.”  He lisps between sharp, protruding fangs.  Stiles holds his arms out making grabby hands towards the alpha who falls into them instinctively.  The rest of the pack start to clear out (Boyd has to come back and grab Erica who lingers) as the alpha buries his face into Stiles’ neck, his fangs dragging against the sensitive skin.

“No fangs!” Stiles manages to get out.  The alpha starts to retract them, but Stiles stops him, “Wait!”  Stiles lunges forward and slowly runs the tip of his tongue from the cusp of the elongated incisor up to the gum causing the alpha’s entire body to rumble.  

“ _Fuuuuuck_ , that’s hot.  Now put them away until later.”  The alpha nods and kisses Stiles’ hot, open mouth, getting lost in the scent and savor of his mate.  He chews on Stiles’ bottom lip while Stiles pulls on his hair to look at him.

“Fucking look at you, you’re so fucking _hot_. I knew you would be, my hot ass alpha. Turn your eyes off for a minute, no wait leave them on-” Derek flicks his eyes off revealing a sea foam green rimming dark dilated pupils. Stiles swoons, trying to decide, “Both are so beautiful, you’re perfect, I-”

“Omega.”  The alpha says simply, running a finger down Stiles’ face, getting completely lost in his doe-like brown eyes.

“Alpha.”  Stiles feels a tingling at the base of his spine as the alpha rises and begins to take off his clothes.  Stiles wants to get up and help, anything to speed up the process, but he finds himself paralyzed by the reality of this situation.   _His_ alpha is undressing.   _His_ alpha is undressing to fuck him.  To knot him.  To mate him.   _His_ mate is 6’, 185lbs of pure alpha rawness and the leader of the pack Stiles is infatuated with.  

His alpha stands before his mate and cracks his neck before locking eyes with the young omega, whose legs spread akimbo across the bed.  

“Al-alpha!  Alpha, _please_.”  The alpha simply nods and crawls onto the bed, towards his mate.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how much guys weigh (it's seriously confusing and all over the place), so I apologize if my description of Derek is light or heavy. 
> 
> Next section will be up Wednesday!
> 
> The "movie" that Boyd & Stiles watched is actually a fic! It's called [In Treatment by tzzz](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1225732/chapters/2511721) and it's amazing. It's a WIP (and warning, there's going to be some stalia, but tzzz has assured me that it's Sterek end game and Malia is pretty OOC so give it a try!), and it's been really fun. Not as LifeTime-y as I describe it, but still very entertaining.
> 
> NOTES: Read the additional tags! There is some stoyd, sterica, stisaac and near the end a final encounter. Stiles still blames his heat for his lack of boundaries, but the pack is very quick to wave away his concerns.


	5. Getting To Help You Like Me: Back to the Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this was his first rut off of suppressants, but it shouldn't feel like this should it? Derek is going crazy and he's not sure why. He's noticing changes around his house and suddenly everyone seems to be infatuated with this omega friend of Scott's. Derek knows that alphas and omegas can have a bond, but this omega shouldn't be effecting him this much, right? They haven't even met!
> 
> Oh Derek.

***

“So, how does this whole mating thing work anyhow?”  Erica asks as she finishes off her ice cream.  Derek has tucked in early for the night and the rest of the pack sit at the table talking about the future of their family.

“It’s a combination of instinct and compatibility.” Boyd explains while he tries to swipe some of Isaac’s dessert.  Isaac pokes at him with a fork playfully, but slides his bowl over.  Boyd continues, “Smell, touch, and inherent nature all lend themselves to finding a partner. Boss Man is pretty close to his rut and during that time his senses will be amplified trying to seek out a potential mate.  This is Derek’s first undeterred mating as an alpha so he may be a bit more… _needy_ than usual.”

Erica nods, “So we should be prepared for some random dry humping?”  Scott snorts,

“More like, be prepared for some random _fucking_!  Though that’s mostly Isaac and Boyd.” he throws in casually.  Erica has three questions, but starts with the most obvious.

“If they do the fucking -which, we’ll come back to _that_ in a second-” Boyd gives her a wink, “then what do you do?” She asks, pointing at Scott.  Scott shrugs nonchalantly.

“I have more… _oral_ inclinations.”  Scott says as he demonstrates by licking his spoon as filthy as he can manage.  Erica’s jaw drops.

“Shit, you assholes! How come I didn’t know about this!?”  Boyd smiles.

“Derek and I have been fucking since we were teenagers.  I think he was always protective of Isaac after finding out about the bullying because he was intersex; but after Isaac got the bite, they started fucking to get Isaac through his heats.”  Isaac's small grin grows at a memory.

“He’s never knotted or claimed me, but it’s enough to take the edge off, I don’t really need the rest.”  Isaac shrugs and Boyd pinches his cheek before pointing at Erica.

“ _You_ were still very new and took a little longer to acclimate.  Derek didn’t realize that being an alpha wasn’t about taming you and you were extremely resistant to his demands.”  Erica smiles proudly as Boyd continues, “Then you finally did get along, but it was right before he left so that’s why you weren’t in the _alphacare_ program.”

Erica digests all of this new information and scratches her head absentmindedly.

“So what can I do?  I don’t think Boss Man is gonna fuck me, but I wanna help too!”  Scott thinks for a moment.

“He likes boobs, nipples especially.  That should be enough.”  Scott's eyes get comically wide as Erica breaks out in a bright smile.  

“That’s fucking perfect!  Is that okay, baby?"  She asks, addressing Boyd.  Boyd grins at Erica and gives her a wink.  

“Anything to help our alpha.”  The table titters with excitement.  Erica is especially pleased with her new task.

“It’s still so fucking trippy, him being here." Erica muses, "Fuck how it happened; Derek being our alpha is amazing.  I think it suits him and I hope he gets into it soon.”  Everyone nods and Boyd reaches out to grab Erica’s hand.

“He will, he’s got it in his bloodline, he’s a natural leader.  He just needs his confidence back and someone to give him direction.”  Boyd gives his mate a squeeze and Scott lays his head against Isaac's arm.

“Yeah, once we find him a mate, it’ll be rad.” He says while playfully nuzzling into Isaac's shoulder.

Erica exhales a sigh of relief, “Oh good, so it’s definitely us doing the looking, because that car guy was sooo fucking creepy.  He was hot, but super creepy, I swear I saw him humping the Camaro, it was disgusting.”  Scott dry heaves a bit.

“Oh dude, I love Derek, but he’s got terrible taste!  He either finds someone so unbearable and abusive, but _crazy_ hot, or someone so against his type that there’s no way they’ll connect.  He doesn’t feel like he deserves someone good so he keeps bringing home dumpster fires!" Erica raises an eyebrow, "You know, _hot_ _trash_!" 

Erica cackles as Scott continues, "Before his seclusion we let it go because he was finding his footing, but now we have to nip this thing in the bud.”  

“He does.”  Isaac says simply.  Boyd raises an eyebrow.  

“ _He does_ , what, pup?”  Isaac looks at everyone with knowing eyes.

“Deserve it.  He deserves someone good.”  Boyd’s smiles widely and nods in approval.

“You’re right.  And we’re going to find them.”

***

A couple of months pass since their alpha returned and everyone is getting back into life as usual.  Scott is going to school and loving it.  Isaac is managing two of the coffee shop locations and Erica is working on a light exhibit at a local museum.  Boyd is handling some of the pack’s financial assets and Derek is adjusting to his life as the alpha.  Boyd sits at the breakfast bar while Derek prepares himself some eggs.  

“So Derek, how’s it going?”  Derek shrugs and gives a little grunt.  For a creature of the forest, Derek is not a morning person and is barely intelligible before several cups of coffee.  

“Your rut is coming up soon, any luck on finding a mate to spend it with?”  Derek growls a little bit, but there’s no heat to it.  Normally a pack member would never address their alpha so casually, especially about something so delicate as mating, but Derek still saw Boyd as his beta brother and was determined to lead his pack as a democracy.  Usually the results were good, even if it did sometimes mean his charges butting into his sex life.

“Don’t need a mate.” The young alpha grunts, “Got Isaac.”  

Boyd shakes his head.  “Isaac is good for pre-ruts, but you’re an alpha now and this is your first _real_ rut after you received it.  You remember how much the suppressants fucked you up for the last one?”  Derek did and didn’t remember.  He did remember the endless nausea and diarrhea, he doesn’t remember trying to knot a drawer full of socks.  

“Boyd, it’ll be fine.  I’ll find a heat center, get some fleshlights, I don’t know, I’ll be okay, alright?”  Derek shakes his head as though shaking off his cares and attends to his eggs. Boyd shrugs.

“Alright, but you’re going to have to get off your ass some time.  I know you want someone to pup with; Isaac can’t give you that.  You need an omega for that.”  Boyd sees Derek’s eyes flash at the mention of cubs, but Derek doesn’t say anything.  He just grunts in his typical fashion while Boyd smiles into his coffee.

***

Later that afternoon, Scott comes in during a break between his Thursday classes.  He sees Boyd in the living room and goes over immediately to join him.  Boyd eyes him suspiciously.

“No food?  Are you okay, Scott?  You’re not sick are you?”  Scott shakes his head excitedly.

“No dude, I’m just excited.  He’s amazing!  He’s got these HUGE, bright brown eyes that just melt your heart when he stares at you!  And he’s literally the funniest, smartest person I’ve ever met.  He says he’s great at making sandwiches and the crazy thing is I actually believe him, and you know I don’t fuck around when it comes to that!”  Scott is nearly hyperventilating with glee and bouncing up and down on the couch.  Boyd doesn’t expect to get many details from Scott when he’s this worked up, so he simply grins.

“That’s great, Scott.” He says, “He sounds great.”  Scott beams.

“He’s perfect.”

***

“He’s perfect!”  Scott supplies to Erica a few days later. “He’s from near where we’re from and his dad is a sheriff!”  Erica nods while she looks through her portfolio, trying to pick pieces for her exhibit.

“What are you talking about?”  Erica asks, clearly distracted.  Scott rolls his eyes.

“Not a _what_ , a _who_!  Stiles!”  Erica scrunches her eyebrows.

“What’s a Stiles?”  Scott looks at Erica perplexed before shaking his head and walking away.  Erica looks offended.

“ _What_!?”

***

“What are we watching?”  Isaac asks as he settles on the couch.  They each take a separate seat while Scott puts in the movie.

“ _Star Wars_! Stiles made me watch, and they’re amazing!  Have you watched them?”  Isaac shakes his head.

“No, I always meant to, but never got around to it.  Who’s Stiles?”  Isaac asks looking at the amused faces of his pack.  Erica snorts.

“Scott's new sandwich buddy.”  Scott flips off Erica playfully and tells Isaac all about the beautiful omega he met at school.  

“He sounds nice.”  Isaac says.  Scott nods excitedly.  

“Right?!  He’s perfect!”  Isaac chuckles and considers the bowl of popcorn in front of him.

“She did, you know.”  Scott looks at Isaac expectantly allowing him to continue. Isaac grins, “The alpha with the sandwiches?  She proposed, they’re getting married next year.”  Scott beams at Isaac.

***

“And he lost his mom when he was young and basically took care of his dad who’s an alpha until he just left for college.  He’s an Omega studies major and is on a full ride scholarship.  He’s very organized and he’s so caring and kind.  And he’s hilarious!  He’s perfect, Boyd, just perfect.”  Boyd listens to Scott babble about his new best friend and anyone else might be annoyed, but the kid is so happy that Boyd can’t help but find the excitement contagious.

“He sounds amazing, Scott.  Like he’s perfect for you, I’m really happy.”  Scott’s eyes widen in shock.

“Dude, no!  Not for me.  I mean, I’m totally in love with him and we are like, human soul mates, but we’re not mates.”  Boyd narrows his eyes in confusion.

“No?  You seem pretty convinced that he’s perfect.”  Scott nods and throws up his hands, a habit inherited from his new friend.

“He is!  But not for me.  He’s an omega and he needs an alpha, _our_ alpha!  He’s perfect for Derek!”  Boyd thinks about everything Scott has told them for the last few weeks about this Stilinski kid.  On paper it does look like a perfect recipe.

“You said that he needs an alpha?”  Boyd asks as he mentally starts making a pros and cons list. Scott nods.

“Yeah, like his body is totally hardwired.  He was dating a guy back in his hometown and when he presented as a beta, they had to break it off.  He’s unmated and his heat is coming up in a couple of months, maybe even earlier, but it’s still more than enough time to see if he and Derek are compatible!”  Boyd considers the wild gusto in Scott’s eyes.

“You trust this guy that much?”  Scott becomes suddenly serious and looks almost wistfully at Stiles’ picture on his phone.

“I do, Boyd.  I really do.”  Boyd smirks and takes a look at the boy making a silly face into the camera with Scott.

“Alright, bring him by.”

***

The visit goes amazingly.  All of the betas bond instantly with Stiles, who takes to the house like a duck to water.  He spends the night in Scott’s room and Scott sees him out the next morning before going back to sleep.  

Later, Scott gets a call from Derek saying he’ll be home in 15 minutes, and he springs to action. Boyd is coming out into the hall from his and Erica’s room, as Scott rushes back into his room while on the phone with Stiles.  

He hangs up quickly and comes out after a few minutes standing in his doorway and wearing the clothes Stiles slept in the night before.  Boyd cocks an eyebrow as Scott winks at him.  He’s about to ask what’s going on when he hears Derek shuffle in the front door.  Derek sniffs the air a bit while looking through his mail.

“Did someone make dessert?  I smell… cinnamon?  Did someone make pancakes?”  Derek asks as he absentmindedly throws out junk mail.  Scott and Boyd shrug as Derek walks past.  He stops in front of Scott while reading an invitation and leans in, inhaling Scott deeply.  He wraps an arm around Scott’s waist, placing his hand at the small of Scott’s back and holds him close; closing his eyes and allowing the scent to fill his olfactory cavities.  He shudders a bit and continues to his room closing the door.  

Scott’s eyes go wide at Boyd who gives Scott an impressed nod.  

“Wow, Scott,” Boyd says, “That’s pretty telling, maybe there is a compatib-” Before he can finish, Derek’s door opens and he walks right up to Scott, moving him out of the way as he enters his beta's room.

“Fuck!  Don’t you smell that?  Are you sure nobody baked anything?” Derek asks, sniffing around the room, his red eyes flashing.  Boyd shakes his head and Scott shrugs.  “Are you hoarding something in here?  Because I know you’re trying to get me to cut back on sweets, but that doesn’t mean you can hide them, Scott.”  Scott laughs but shakes his head again.  

“What _is_ that?! It smells so fucking good, is it a new cologne?”  Derek asks as Scott opens his mouth to answer, but is interrupted by Derek’s tongue.  He pulls Scott’s body to him and Scott pushes Derek back until the back of his legs hit the bed.  The alpha falls back and hastily pulls down his jeans just past his hips.  He leans forward grabbing the back of Scott’s neck and pulls him to his mouth, kissing him roughly before sniffing his clothes.  

Scott pushes Derek back on the bed and takes the length of Derek’s erect cock, practiced and smoothly, into his mouth.  The alpha gives way to his more primal instincts and thrusts lightly into his beta's mouth, one hand tangled in Scott’s hair and the other pressing the pillow Stiles slept on into his own face.  He inhales deeply before spilling his seed into Scott’s mouth.  

After coming, he stands up, and kisses Scott lightly on the lips.

“Thanks Scott.  I- I don’t know what got into me.  I guess this alpha pre-rut business is a bitch.”  Derek pats Scott gently on the ass and leaves Scott’s room with jeans still unbuttoned and pillow still in hand.  

Boyd walks to Scott’s door and huffs.

“Shit, Scott, this just might work.”  Scott nods and gives two thumbs up, but keeps his mouth shut before changing quickly to go to class.

Scott runs to school, but doesn't open his mouth until he sees Stiles. He calls out wondering if it's too far away, but Stiles sees him across the courtyard and drifts to him before trying to fit his entire sense of self in Scott's mouth.  Scott's mind is already planning Stiles and Derek's bonding reception while Stiles appropriately freaks out.   The young wolf tries to reassure Stiles that it's going to be okay, but as soon as he opens his mouth, Stiles is in there again.

Stiles leaves during Scott's oral presentation and squirms all through his own. When they're done, Stiles drags Scott to their study nook in the library and kisses him silly.

Scott may have overshot on this one, but his thoroughness only assures him that this was meant to be.   

The alpha and Stiles are definitely compatible!  Hell, they may even be fated! Scott decides that he just has to make sure Stiles is comfortable with the rest of the pack and they approve fully of him. He smiles as Stiles wriggles in his lap, sucking on his earlobe.  He already knows his family will love this kid.

***

Some time later, it's noted that the affable omega is quickly going to become a fixture of the house. Scott and Boyd coordinate so his and Derek's schedules won't overlap.

"If Stiles sees him, he'll spook and run.” Scott conjectures, “He'll think it's just his omega instincts leading him astray, and I'm still getting him comfortable with us." Boyd nods, agreeing,

"Yeah, and if Derek sees him he’ll get really introverted and insist that the kid wouldn’t like him and there would be nothing but angst and bad communication until the moment their heats kick in.”

“Erica would find it really entertaining.”  Scott muses.  Boyd shrugs.

“I probably would too, Stiles got us started watching _Real Omegas of Beacon County_ and Erica has the entire season on the DVR.  It’s so bad, but it’s sooo good!  That said, I would never want that type of drama in real life.”  Scott nudges Boyd’s shoulder and they chuckle as Derek comes in the door.  

“Hey guys," their alpha greets them warmly. Scott and Boyd both say hello while Derek looks around. "It smells good in here.  Like, cinnamon and… the forest?  Like home?  Is that potpourri?  It’s _really_ nice.”  Scott looks at Boyd and is about to answer when suddenly Derek grabs him and kisses him deeply.  

Very deeply.  As though Scott’s esophagus actually did lead to Japan and Derek had a deep, burning need for exotic blowfish.  He laps into Scott’s mouth, running his tongue over his teeth and the inside of his cheeks and even sucking the chapstick from his lips, before finally pulling back and allowing the boy to breathe.  Derek breathes heavily, focusing on Scott’s mouth and finally tears his dilated pupils to Scott’s wide, surprised eyes.  He and Derek kiss often enough, but he’s rarely so brazen about it.  Derek swallows and looks at Boyd, who's not even pretending to pay attention to anything else.  Derek blushes slightly.

“Uhh, yeah.  Sorry about that, I think it’s this pre-rut again?  I don’t know.”  Scott looks quickly at Boyd, but then fixes his face and shrugs.

“Yeah man, no prob-” Before he can finish, Derek is in his tonsils again, personally trying to excavate the fillings from Scott’s teeth with his tongue.  Derek rips away and takes a lap around the living room.  Scott is about to open his mouth again, but Boyd stops him.  

“Hey Scott, why don’t you just _not_ for a minute, okay?”  

Scott nods and watches as Derek stretches and comes back into the kitchen.  He starts doing jumping jacks and mumbles something about getting into shape. Boyd cocks an eyebrow.

"You hungry, Derek?" He asks, his eyes never leaving the distracted alpha, "Scott's friend made pancakes. There are two left in the oven. He made them extra."

Derek opens the oven and inhales, grinning wildly as though he's found the source of his happiness.  

"Blueberry! He made blueberry, that's my favorite!" Derek throws his head back and laughs, grabbing a pancake from the warming pile and stuffing it into his mouth. "Mmm! These are great! Your friend made these? The omega?"

Scott nods, "Yeah he made every-"

"Scott, No!" Boyd warns before diving out of the way as Derek's eyes flash red and he lunges towards Scott.  Boyd grabs a pillow to muffle his laughter. “Don’t try to run Scott, just lie down and take it!”  

Derek tackles Scott to the floor and sniffs him happily, before laying his head on the beta’s chest and finishing his pancake.  Scott tries to close his mouth and breathe through his nose, but Derek won’t let him.  He ruts aimlessly against Scott's thigh.

Boyd lays out on the couch, resting his chin on his arms as he watches the two on the floor.

“Erica’s gonna have a field day with this.”

***

Later, after Scott has left for class, Derek and Boyd sit on the couch talking.  Derek has taken a shower, but still seems a bit riled up.  Boyd sits in just his pajama bottoms, flipping through the channels before finding a nature show and putting it on mute.  Derek watches silently with him, slightly twitching and fiddling with the belt on his robe.  Finally he huffs and crosses his arms over his chest.

“Is this what being an alpha is like?  Everything in here smells like omega.  It just sticks to your skin!  It’s really distracting.”  

“I don’t know,” Boyd shrugs, “You remember how Talia used to get when Brod was in heat?  She used to go crazy, man. Something about it must be nice.”  Derek gives a small smile, remembering.

“I remember dad was reading us a story.  I remember being way too old to have stories read to us, but he was reading anyway and he started to get weepy.  Then mom came in, eyes glowing and said ‘ _umm Brod, honey, I think we should go to bed.’_ Oh my god, if we’d known then-” Boyd laughs and hits Derek’s arm.

“I completely forgot about that! He was deep in heat wasn’t he?  Like the suppressants didn’t work or something?  That’s when Salem was born.”  Surprisingly neither Derek’s nor Boyd’s smiles fade at the mention of their youngest sibling, taken far too soon.  Boyd reaches out and squeezes Derek’s shoulder.  They both turn back to the TV.

“It’s nice though.  The smell of omega.” Derek says before taking in another lungful. “Even though it’s making me crazy, it’s really nice.  I thought I was allergic to it at the Santa Clarita thing, every time an omega came by, I’d start sneezing.”

“So,” Boyd prods casually, “how _did_ the mixer go?”  

Derek shrugs dismissively, “That’s about all there is to report.  I wonder about the sneezing though.  Why doesn’t Scott’s friend make my nose itch?  Whoever his alpha is, he’s very lucky.”  Boyd turns to look at Derek.

“You think so?”  

“Yeah, he’s a great cook.  The rest of you guys seem to love him.  Is Scott trying to mate an omega?” Derek asks, trying to appear uninvested, “I mean, if any beta _could,_ it would be Scott, but I don’t see that ending in anything but heartbreak.”

“Yeah, heartbroken Scott is bad for everyone.” Boyd watches the deer on screen frolic around each other in a sort of mating dance. “But no, Scott’s not trying to mate him, they’re just friends.”

“Who’s his alpha?”

“Scott says he’s a sheriff.”

“He’s mated to a sheriff?”

“Sheriff is his dad.  He’s human, his mom passed away a while ago.”

Derek nods thoughtfully, “Well smelling like that he’s got to be mated to someone.”

“ _or trying to be, you idiot!”_ is what Boyd doesn't say.  Derek begins to get more agitated.

“Everything smells like omega.  This couch.  Scott.  Did he literally touch _everything_?  Why is the furniture in here arranged differently?”

“The omega likes puppy piles. Made it so it’s more ‘ _cuddlebug compatible_ ’." Boyd is quick to add, "Those are his words, not mine."

Derek looks around a bit longer and then nods as though a very important decision has been made.

“I like it, it’s good.  Puppy piles. Remember when we used to do that?  All of our siblings and Scott? I miss that, that’s nice.  This omega sounds nice.”

“He is.  Derek, are you okay?”  Derek’s leg is bouncing and he’s looking around the room quickly and leans his head back against the spine of the couch, taking deep soothing breaths.

“I’m fucking fantastic!   _Fuck_ this guy’s alpha is so lucky!  I can’t believe you don’t smell that, it’s the best thing, Boyd.  It makes me feel _alive_.  Makes me wanna _fuuuuck_.  I wanna get this couch pregnant.  That’s something Scott would say.  This omega’s scent makes me talk like Scott.  Fuck me, dude!”

“Wow, Derek, is it really that good?  Did you just say, ‘ _dude_ ’?”

“No! I mean, yeah, I think I did, but no, I need you to fuck me, Boyd. Fuck me.”  Derek straddles Boyd suddenly, kissing his chocolate stained lips.  He rubs his tongue against them before parting them and accepting Boyd’s tongue into his mouth.  He tears off his robe and goes to the kitchen to grab a bottle of lube from the junk drawer.  

He slicks up Boyd reverently, basking in the nostalgia of their youth where they tested out different feelings on each other, seeing what made the other one tick.  It started with Boyd being the bigger boy and then Derek’s growth spurt kept them neck and neck.  Now the two -about the same height- rivaled each other in muscle mass and chest hair.  Derek trusted Boyd implicitly and Boyd earned that trust by giving Derek exactly what he needed; equal amounts of caring and cajoling.  

Derek fingers himself a little, “ _I opened myself in the shower.”_ and slides down smoothly, taking Boyd’s erect member to the bush.  He wraps his arms around his beta’s shoulders as Boyd grabs his hips and helps him fuck himself stupid on his cock.

A few minutes in, Boyd’s cell phone starts to buzz beside him.  He ignores it, but the buzzing is persistent.  Derek stutters into Boyd’s ear.

“Is it p-pack?”  Boyd sneaks a peek down and sees it’s Scott.

“Yeah, it’s Scott, _fuck_ , should I get it?”  Derek nods and rests at Boyd’s base, feeling full.  

“Yeah, Scott, what’s up?”  Boyd grunts out.  Scott’s voice rings cheerily on the phone.

“It went so well!  Uhh, my class I mean, the oral presentations.  You with Derek?”  

“Y-yeah.”

“Oh!  Nice!  How much longer?”  Derek reaches down and grabs the phone,

“20 minutes, Scott!  Is there something you actually need?”  

“Nope!”  Derek hangs up, lifting himself and then dropping, allowing Boyd’s erection to rub past his prostate.

“ _Fuck_ , your dick, Boyd!”  He pulls all the way off and drapes himself along the back of the couch, opening his legs and holding himself flush with the spine.  Boyd takes the hint and slots in behind him, teasing the wolf’s entrance with the tip of his erection.

“You like this beta cock in your tight alpha ass?”  He teases with one hand placed firmly on Derek’s lower back.  Derek growls and flashes his eyes.

“Watch it, Boyd.”  Boyd simply laughs and flashes right back.

“Watch what, Alphaman?  You know that posturing shit doesn’t work on me.”  He leans in licking a thin stripe up the shell of Derek’s ear. “I let you get away with hopping on like I was a ride at the grocery store.  But if you really want this dick the way we both know I can give it to you, you gotta ask _nicely_.”  Derek shudders and sticks his ass out.

“Please.  Please you son of a bitch, please fuck me.”  Boyd laughs and slaps Derek’s ass before pushing all the way in.  He services his alpha leaving him temporarily sated and happy.  Derek says thank you and gives Boyd a familial kiss before going back to his room.  He comes out shortly wearing jeans and the shirt Stiles wore when he first spent the night over.  It’s entirely too small, but the alpha doesn’t seem to notice or mind.  

“Gotta go run some errands and then a meeting.  I’ll be back late tonight, you need anything?”  Boyd shakes his head and finishes texting with Scott.  Scott sends him a winky face and lets him know Stiles will be over in a little bit.

***

“Okay, well, you know I can always come back.  I’ll just go… _somewhere_ and do _something_ for an indeterminate amount of time while…”  Boyd tries to remember everything Scott told him as he watches the nervous omega in front of him.

He knows he’s supposed to get Stiles to stay and hang out, and then let nature take its course.  He finally gets Stiles to sit on the couch with him and slowly the heated omega tries to meld them into one being before dropping his head directly in Boyd’s lap.  

As he unzips Boyd’s pants, Boyd can’t help but think about how complete their family will be with Stiles in it.

***

Later that night Derek comes home, hit in the face with omega sex.  He growls, his fangs out as he stalks in the door like a predator.  He sees Boyd and Scott on the couch and begins sniffing around.

“Oh my god, he was just here wasn’t he?  The omega?  I want- I mean, his alpha is just so fucking- fuck his alpha!  How can his alpha let him out smelling like that?  It’s so amazing!”  Derek tears off his jacket and peels off his shirt while simultaneously unhooking his jeans.  “Scott, shit, I need-”

Scott nods and drops to his knees in front of Derek, but Derek pulls him up by his shoulders and shakes his head.  

“Boyd!  Boyd, I want- and Scott.  I know we don’t usually, but-” Derek interrupts himself by shoving his tongue far in the recesses of Scott’s mouth.  He kisses the hell out of him stopping only to rid himself of his jeans.  He drops to his knees and licks two hot stripes up Boyd’s dick before taking the whole thing in his mouth and swirling his tongue as he laves it clean.  He stands up and faces away from Boyd, before sitting directly down on his cock causing both men to gasp audibly.  He sets a rhythm and gets comfortable and then motions for Scott.  

Scott wraps his lips around Derek’s head as Boyd thrusts Derek into Scott’s mouth.  It doesn’t take long before Derek is coming hot down Scott’s throat and Boyd is filling his alpha for the 2nd time that day.  Exhausted, Derek pulls off of Boyd and lays on his back on the couch, his legs draped over Boyd who’s massaging his legs, his spent penis lain on his hairy thigh.

Derek mumbles to himself as he drifts off.  “Fuck that alpha.  I’ll show him.  I’d be really good- I’d be… fuck his alpha.”  

Scott smiles goofily while he rests his head on Boyd’s knee and Boyd lays his head back smiling.  The door opens and they watch Erica’s face nearly float off as she takes in the scene before her.

“Fucking hell!”  She whispers as she lays down her things.  “All of this over some omega cum?  Stiles’ spunk must be the shit!”  Scott nods knowingly.

“To Derek especially.  It’s like a drug to him.”  Erica giggles.

“He’s a naughty boy with a bad habit, a bad habit for omega heat jizz.”  Erica gives Boyd a kiss on the forehead and he smiles up at her sweetly.  

She strokes his cheeks.  “So when is my turn, babe?”  

Boyd shrugs, “He’s really wound up so I think he’s going to go to Isaac.  You might want to talk to him to coordinate, but Stiles should be over tomorrow, right?”  Scott nods.

“Yeah, I know he’s probably freaking out, but by tomorrow he should be fine.  I’ll be out of town, but that might be perfect.”  Erica claps, giddily.

“Yay! I’ll ask Isaac.  I know his heat is all thrown off by Stiles', and Derek’s rut is all messed up so I’m sure he can get me some ‘ _omega bait_ ’ if I ask nicely.”  Erica holds up her hands to quietly high-five the guys.  'Operation Get Derek Mated and Sated' is in full effect!”  

“Fucking alpha.”  Derek mumbles in his sleep.  Erica looks at Boyd and Scott confused.

“What’s that about?”  She asks as they giggle.

***

“So we’ve found that it works to have something of Derek’s to get Stiles’ all riled up and vice versa.  I’m sure Stiles is going to come over tonight, I’ve been texting him all day.  But I don’t know how to get him something of Derek’s.”  Erica is running her nails through Isaac’s hair as he purrs in her lap.  He’s sweating a little and waiting for Derek to get back from the office.  

“Don’t worry.” He says, writhing slightly while playing with his nipple.  “When he gets back, I’ll take care of it.”

As if on cue the front door opens and Derek walks in.  He scents Erica and picks Isaac up, hoisting him on to his shoulder and disappearing into his bedroom.  Erica snorts and thumbs through her portfolio.

In the bedroom, Isaac and Derek are rolling around with each other, barely even able to disrobe.  Derek gets his shirt off and pants pushed down to his knees before falling back on the bed to Isaac whose ass is hanging out of his jeans.  Derek grabs Isaac’s hips and lifts them up, licking a hot line from the back of his balls up his perineum and over his hole.  He slots his dick between Isaac’s cheeks and pushes them together while he thrusts through the warm, moist cocoon he’s created.   Isaac comes on the bed sheet and Derek flips him over, rucks up his shirt and comes on his chest.  They stay there catching their breath for a moment before Derek grabs his t-shirt and uses it to wipes off Isaac’s torso.  He flops down on his back beside the quiet wolf and they lie there in comfortable silence.

After a while, Derek exhales slowly, “I didn’t really give you a lot there, pup.  I’m sorry, this fucking rut-”  

“It’s okay, Derek.  It was enough to clear my mind.”  Isaac sits up and runs his fingers across Derek’s forehead, sweeping his hair from his eyes.  Derek wraps an arm around him and smiles.  

“What do you think of this omega that keeps hanging around?”  Derek raises an eyebrow trying to read Isaac’s tempered expression.  

“I like him.  He’s very nice, friendly.” Isaac says as he rests his head on Derek’s pec. “He’s very tactile, did Boyd tell you about the puppy piles?”  

Derek nods and grins, “Yeah, that sounds nice.  We haven’t really done that as a pack since the first night I got back.”  Isaac nods.

“It wasn’t that it was awkward then, because it wasn’t.  It’s that everyone was a little hesitant to continue because no one knew how you were going to take it.  We needed someone to thrust us back into that.  It’s really comforting.  He’s a comfort.”

“What do you think his alpha thinks about him bonding with a different pack?  Do you think he’s going to want to introduce him to us?  Shit, should I have already met him?  Pack politics are so fucking confusing.”

“I think you would like his alpha.”  Isaac opines, “He’s a little rough around the edges, but he’s got a good heart and is learning the ropes.”  

Derek is surprised when his heart sinks.

“He’s a fucking idiot.”  He says, staring at the ceiling.  Isaac raises his head and looks at his idiot of an alpha. “If he just lets his omega out, smelling like that?  Being so fucking wonderful?  He’s a fucking idiot.  He should claim him, in front of everyone, let everyone know that his other half belongs to him.  Worship him and treat him like a prince.  That’s what I would do if- I mean, shit.”  

Isaac pats his chest.  “When you find his alpha, you’ll understand.”  Isaac sits up and removes his pants.  

“Now make me come again so I can actually get some work done.  You should have seen me trying to order supplies this morning, I think I tried to mount a stapler.”  Derek laughs and grabs Isaac, wrestling with him playfully until they’re both sweaty and covered in cum.  Derek grabs the shirt again and wipes his mess off of Isaac before ruffling his hair and leaving to shower.

On his way out he waves goodbye to Erica.  

“I’ll be out for a couple of hours, call me if you need anything.”  Erica nods and as soon as Derek leaves, Isaac walks in holding Derek’s shirt.  

“Here, wear this.  It’s still a little damp so rub that into your skin first.  Put it on and the rest should fall into place.”  Erica looks at the shirt a bit disgusted, but shrugs and tears off her top and bra, replacing it with the clearly oversized top.

“Everything will fall into place, eh?”  She addresses her breasts while Isaac grins and leaves to go to work.  “Alright ladies, ‘Operation Get Your Alpha Some Omega Ass’ is in effect!  You have one job, and that’s to be your amazing selves and get this omega hooked on alpha cum.  And now that I say this out loud, it sounds a little suspicious, but know that this plan was made with the best of intentions!” Erica wonders if maybe her family hasn’t turned into a version of the mafia, but shrugs it off when she hears a familiar rustling at the door.  

Stiles stands there, eyes already half glazed over and he gives a little snarl as he looks down the hall towards Derek’s room.

‘ _Shit,_ ’ Erica thought, ‘ _if getting him worked up is this easy, then my jizz soaked chest should be like making him an offer he can’t refuse._ ”

“Boyd and I gotta stop watching _The Godfather_ while we fuck.”  She looks at Stiles who is nearly drooling and still staring down the hall.

“You just missed him, he stepped out for a minute.” she says loudly, causing Stiles to finally look at her.  She smirks deviously at him.  ‘ _Come to Mama Corleone_ ’.

***

Derek comes in that night and Erica is sitting on the couch wearing Stiles’ shirt and watching TV.  

“Hey Boss Man, come over and take a load off!”  Derek grins and goes over, sitting next to Erica.  

“What are you watching?”  Erica shrugs and looks at the TV.

“Some shitty reality show.  And I say _shitty_ , but it’s really great.”  Derek nods.

“The omega get you watching it?” He asks, clearly fishing for information.

“Yeah, it’s like a regular bitchy reality show, but this one has boobs and swearing.”  They watch a while, and Derek laughs genuinely at the antics on screen.  Erica notices he scoots closer to her at every act break and begins scenting the air.

“This is funny.  That omega has good taste, he seems like fun.”  Erica nods and scoots forward until her breasts are touching Derek’s arm.

“Umm yeah, he’s great.  Lots of fun, always makes us laugh.  Likes to give hugs?”  He looks at her confused and she looks back with wide, guilty eyes.  She points at the screen.

“Look!  Boobs!”  Derek looks at screen and then at Erica dubiously, eyeing her chest.  He sniffs at her and then looks back at the screen.  She climbs into his lap and bears her throat, causing him to scent her instinctively.  His nose wanders closer to her cleavage.  He looks back at the screen where one of the omegas is running through the house topless.  He looks back at Erica who is now also topless.  He looks back at the TV and wait- _what_?!

Derek snaps his head to Erica who grabs the back of his neck and smothers his face into her chest.  She doesn’t let go until she feels the warm wetness of his tongue against her skin.  Finally she exhales and releases him a little while he laps over her skin, taking in the taste of his omega.  

She reaches down into his pants and allows him to fuck into her fist while continue to run his tongue over her entire torso, finally coming on her belly and licking it up.  He gives her a sweet kiss and sits back on the couch.

“Shit, thank you, Erica.  That was really sweet of you.  I gotta go to bed, clear my head of this omega.  He’s fucking everywhere, even when he’s not here I smell him.  His alpha is so lucky, so damn lucky.”

“He doesn’t-”

“Fucking cinnamon and cloves, but also like, sweat and, and kindness.  He seems kind.”  

“He is.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Goodnight, Erica.”

“Goodnight, Derek.”  Derek kisses Erica on the forehead and heads back to his room absentmindedly holding Stiles’ shirt.  He stops in front of Boyd’s room briefly, lightly touching the door before continuing down the hall.

***

“The omega hasn’t been around as much, has he?  I’ve been here for a couple of days and haven’t seen him.”  Isaac nods… or bobs?  It’s tough to tell if he’s agreeing or if the movement is just because his mouth is bouncing up and down on Derek’s cock.  Derek assumes it to be former. “It’s too bad.  I think I should meet him.  I should meet him, right?”  

Isaac pulls off and reaches into the drawer to pull out the last of the lube. Stiles’ presence has kicked Isaac’s heat into overdrive in a way he hasn’t experienced before.  He was horny all the time and usually it only took Derek’s smell and his cock to satisfy the burning.  He had a little slick; not a lot, but added to the small amount of lube they had, it would have to do.  

“I mean, his alpha can’t be too pleased with him coming over here all the time.  Do you think he knows about me?  That the omega has said anything to him? You don’t think he’s punishing him, do you?  Can alphas even still do that?  I don’t like when he’s not here.  I mean, it’s different.  Things are different when he’s here versus when he’s away.  Seems…”  Derek gets a faraway look while Isaac gives up on trying to hand him the lube and just squeezes some into his palm.  

“Derek, what’s your type?”  Derek seems derailed by the sudden change in topic, but also knowing Isaac this long, he’s a bit wary. Isaac doesn’t change topics, he weaves.

“What do you mean, pup?”  Derek dabs his fingers in Isaac’s palm and removes Isaac’s fingers, replacing them with his own.  He easily fits in his first two fingers to the second knuckle and begins to scissor them while Isaac writhes underneath him.

“What physical traits are you attracted to?”  Derek shakes his head.

“I don’t know what- I mean, I like a lot of things.  Why, what type do you see me with?”  Isaac shakes his head and then throws it back as Derek adds another finger.

“No Der, what do you like?”  Derek shrugs.

“I guess I like a lot of things.  Kindness, someone who can make me laugh.  Someone who will take care of you guys.”  Isaac sighs as Derek slips half of a 4th finger in and watches them all disappear into Isaac’s malleable entrance as Isaac gets comfortable, fucking himself.

“So if I told you the omega had long blond hair and piercing ice blue eyes, would that appeal to you?”  Isaac asks breathily. Derek pulls out his fingers gently and leans over the pup, wrapping his long legs around his waist.  He kisses him lightly on the lips and then positions his tip at Isaac’s entrance.  He pauses in thought.

“I don’t know, pup.  Doesn’t seem right.  I don’t see crystal blue eyes; I see warm ones, like brown or hazel?  I don’t need a lot of hair, just enough to hold on to.  I don’t know, I guess I’ve never thought about what I wanted before.”  Isaac puts a hand on Derek’s chest to stop him and pushes him back while sitting up.  He wraps his fist around the base of Derek’s cock with one hand and thumbs over Derek’s cheek with the other.

“You’ve never thought about it because you’ve never allowed yourself to.  I know the shrimp woman was a great teacher, and the car guy was a philanthropist.  You weren’t particularly invested in either of them were you?  You just thought they would be good for us, regardless of the fact that you didn’t really like either.”  

“I hated Pam, especially when she kept sneaking shellfish after we found out you were allergic.  Johann wasn’t so bad.  His body was amazing, but the car thing was weird, even though it is a beautiful car.”  Isaac rolls his eyes.

“I swear if he’d stayed he would have talked you into fucking the car with him.”  Derek smirks and leans forward to pull Isaac into a kiss.  Isaac pushes him away again with an admonishing eyebrow.

“I’m not done, and this isn’t easy, so answer my question so we can get you inside of me.”  Isaac wags a finger at him causing Derek’s eyebrows to furrow.

“What question?”  Isaac slaps him playfully on the side of the head.

“What do you want, Derek?!”  Derek exhales.

“Whatever is good for you guys, pup.  You know that’s all I want.  If I can find that, I’m sure the rest will fall into place.”  Isaac pulls Derek’s knees from under him, positioning him with his back against the headboard.  He sits on his lap and guides his cock slowly inside, planting himself on the base before wrapping his arms around Derek’s neck.

“ _Fuuuck_ that’s good!”  Beads of sweat roll down his face and onto his neck to be lapped up by Derek’s eager tongue.  

“Look at you, Derek.  Always taking care of your pack, looking after your pack.  We’ve spoiled you, though.  We look after you so well that you don’t look out for yourself.  You’re supposed to find a mate for _you_ , not a mate for us.  But you know what the secret is?”  Isaac tips Derek’s chin to look at him.  Derek shakes his head.

Isaac nuzzles Derek’s chin and presses his lips to his ear.

“It’s not that you have to choose between what you want and what the pack needs, Derek.  It’s accepting that those are the same thing.  Now what do you want?”  Derek grabs Isaac’s hips and thrusts up one into the boy causing him to moan sharply as he digs his blunt nails into Derek’s biceps.

“I want that fucking omega.”  Isaac laughs and bounces happily up and down on his alpha’s cock.  

“Good.”  Isaac sighs, “But first, you have to go get us some more lube.”  

***

Derek drives to the store, his thoughts consumed with the conversation between him and Isaac.  It was one thing to constantly repress his desires and another to say them out loud.  And now that he'd said it, it was like a dam had been broken.

He wants that omega.  

He wants that omega’s skin against his skin, he wants his future mate’s voice to become fluent in his name, as he teaches him every conjugation while tearing him apart and putting him back together.  

He wants the future sire of his cubs to have a birth canal that is made to curve specifically to his alpha’s cock.  And Derek wants to be that alpha.  To be strong for his omega, to provide for him, show him how worthy he is.  He wants to lavish his omega with gifts and feed him and pet him.  He wants to prop him on his knot while his pack ravish him and delight in the beauty of their pairing.

Derek has to grab himself to keep from coming in his car.  His beautiful car.  Isaac wasn’t completely wrong; Derek did love his car.  But he didn’t want to fuck his car, he wants to fuck his omega in his car.  Or maybe on the hood.  Definitely inside though, wants to fill up the car with the gorgeous, spicy scent that omega always gave off.  Wants his omega’s slick to polish the leather and imbue the car with his sweet stench.

Derek walks into the store with glossy, hooded eyes and a raging hard-on.  The greeter looks at him in disgust until he explains.

“My omega went into heat early, where’s the lube?”  The greeter nods sympathetically and quickly shows Derek the correct aisle.  Derek doesn't give thought to his wishful thinking, simply grabs as many bottles as he can fit in his arms and heads to the cashier.  He pulls out a hundred dollar bill and leaves with two plastic bags.

When he arrives home, he throws one bag on the breakfast bar and begins to take the other to his room.  He notices his door is slightly open which is strange since he knows he closed it.  He’s about to go back when he trips over a duffle bag in hallway.  It appears that Scott is back and Derek is about to knock on his door when he hears a whimper from his room.

Isaac is on the bed, completely lost to the world.  Derek expected him to get worked up, but this was out of the ordinary.  Derek walks to his room and as soon as he hits the entry, his eyes flash red and he slams the door behind him.

“Fuck, that omega was just here, wasn’t he? Fuck, Isaac!  Is he still here?  Where is he?  Is he with Scott?  Isaac?”  Isaac is rubbing his ass against the headboard and reaching for the bag Derek’s claws have punctured.  Derek suddenly remembers why he went out and he tosses the bag on the bed while reaching out for Isaac.

“Shit, pup.  I’m so sorry, I won’t keep you waiting much- _what_?”  Derek turns Isaac around to add more lube to his hole when he catches the concentrated scent of omega at Isaac’s entrance.  It’s not cum, but it’s unmistakably _his_ omega’s scent.  Like a kiss; like he sealed a kiss here, just for Derek!  And what kind of kisser would Derek be if he didn’t accept it?

He laps his tongue over Isaac’s hole, biting one of Isaac’s cheeks playfully.  Then he places his lips on either side of his gaping entrance and plunges his tongue as deep into Isaac’s sex as he can manage.  Isaac shouts out as Derek tongue fucks him soundly, wrapping his arms around Isaac’s hips, asphyxiating himself in the font of Isaac’s arousal.  Derek rolls to his back, tongue still deployed in Isaac’s anus as the pup flails and orgasms above him.

Derek turns back over and finally releases his own erection from the confines of his jeans. He pulls his cock out, pushing roughly into Isaac and pounding him in three brusque strokes before coming with a shout and falling off to the side.  

Isaac breathes a sigh of relief and promptly falls asleep while Derek lies there and wonders what the fuck is happening with his life.

“I want that fucking omega.”  He says as he covers Isaac with a blanket, pulls him in close and drifts off.

***

Because life is cruel and hard on him; as soon as Derek makes the decision to meet the omega, the omega up and disappears.  

“Finals are a bitch and kicking his ass evidently.” Erica explains when Derek asks her where his future is and why isn’t it in his kitchen making blueberry pancakes?  “Hopefully we’ll see him once Scott gets back?  He just needs a few days to study, I guess.”  

Derek notices the way Erica is biting her lip and shaking her leg nervously.  He was glad that he wasn’t the only one on edge during the omega’s absence.  This was the part that was most strange to him.  He’d never met this young man and yet he ached without him.

“What’s his name? Wait, does he know my name?”  Erica looks at Derek with weary eyes.

“Nah, I don’t think so, Boss Man.  He’s never asked me anyhow.  Maybe ask Scott?”  Derek nods.  

“I should... I should do something.  Get packed, I guess.”  Erica blinks and shrugs.

“I don’t know, Derek.  Do you really have to go?  I mean, look, I don’t want to get into it, but let’s just say that we were trying to put together a present for you and I think it’s messed up now.  And I know it’s our fault, but I’d really like it if you were here so we didn’t feel bad.”  She cuddles into Derek’s arms as he runs a hand over her hair and soothingly down her back.

“Erica, I don’t know what the hell you’re talking about, but I just need a couple of days to clear my head and I think this symposium is the right place to do it. When I get back, how about I buy you ice cream and give you foot rubs so you won’t feel bad about ruining my gift?"

Erica giggles despite herself and noses her alpha’s cheek.  “Sounds like a plan.”  They sit and spend the afternoon watching _The Real Omegas: The Real Reunion_ and missing their omega.

***

A couple of days later Derek’s in the back of a hired town car, going over the itinerary for the symposium.  It wasn’t necessary that he go, though a public appearance from the Hale Pack was never a bad thing as they reestablished their connections.  He was mostly going to clear his head.  That’s what people did when they needed to think, right?  They would go and clear their heads so they could create space for planning.  

And Derek was no stranger to planning and strategizing, it was one of his strengths.  He just never felt so strong an urge to do it for himself.  To plan specifically for something that he wanted.  Besides his pack’s happiness and stability, there was nothing he thought he wanted, but again, Isaac was right.  It’d taken a lot for Derek to admit it, but his desires for himself and his pack were the same.  He was done being completely self-destructive and trying to martyr himself for his family.  He realized that his family thrived when he thrived and vice versa.

So he sat in the car and made plans.  Item number one was trying to figure out how to get the omega that he was in love with to fall in love with him.  Because there was no mistake in Derek’s mind.  He was in love with this omega.  He made him feel like he was one with his home again; settled and peaceful. This omega who successfully reinstated puppy piles that the betas were happy to pass on to their alpha.  And kept them well fed with home cooked meals meaning there were less takeout boxes cluttering their trash.  

The way that each pack member glowed when the omega was around was enough to get Derek interested.  However, when matched with that intoxicating smell, and all the little changes around the house that showed the omega cared for his pack and family?  Maybe would even be open to adding on to the family?  Derek was a goner.

He knew as soon as he got back, he would have to organize a meeting with the omega.  He had to show him that he was clearly the better choice and with his family behind him, he knew he would be presenting an offer that the omega couldn’t refuse.

So in his new boost of making good decisions, item two was planning how to get rid of the kid’s existing alpha.  Okay, so the good decisions thing was a work in progress, but Derek knew that the omega _had_ to have an alpha on the prowl and Derek had to take him off of his omega’s intoxicating, benevolent scent.  It was _his_ scent, dammit!  It was for Derek and no fucking immature alpha was going to take his scent anymore!  Derek was in love and he was going to fight!  For his family, and for himself.

“Fuck his alpha.”  Derek says.  The driver looks in the rearview with a questioning eyebrow.  Derek waves him off as his phone buzzes.

“Derek!  Where are you?  Come home, quick.”  Scott is on the phone.  He sounds excited, but not frantic.

“Scott, I’m in the car on the way to the airport.  What’s wrong, are you okay?”  Derek listens to the background, but can only hear shuffling and a door opening.

“The symposium’s cancelled, dude.  Something came up, it’s important.  We cleared your schedule for the week.  We have pack business to deal with.”

Derek’s eyes close and he pinches the bridge of his nose while he considers scenarios for what might be going on.

“Scott, you’re freaking me out, what’s wrong?  What do you need me to do?”  

“Stop asking questions and come home.  It’s nothing bad, but it’s a situation that has to be dealt with now.  Now get your ass home!”  Scott hangs up and the phone goes directly to voicemail when Derek tries to call back.  He signals the driver to turn around and heads home.

***

Derek arrives and walks inside, dropping everything by the front door.  He’d slightly gotten used to being hit with omega scent coming in, but this was different.  This was definitely his omega, but _hotter_. Caramelized brown sugar with burnt cinnamon and tart cloves and sweat and slick and butter all stewed together in a pungent depth.  

The essence of the omega is all-encompassing as it fills Derek’s lungs and travels through his bloodstream creating a tingling in his toes and a hardness in his cock.  A low rumble begins deep in his loins and vibrates through his body past his lips, nearly snagging on his fangs.  He walks into the recently vacated living room and sniffs around.  He leans into the couch and inhales, absentmindedly rubbing his erection on the arm.  He stands and looks around, the house seemingly deserted.

He walks instinctively towards his bedroom.  He places a hand on the knob and inhales another mouthful of unfiltered omega heat.  He opens his door and nearly faints at the sight before him.

***

Every year on their anniversary Talia and Broderick would tell the kids the story of how they met.  

“Your mother was a TA for my Stats class which I hated.  The only reason I passed is because I would go to every class just to look for her.”  It was a sweet story, but Broderick always left out an important part that Talia revealed to Derek years later.  

“Brod always had irregular heats and one time I came to my office to find him naked, writhing and trying to do really irresponsible things to the business end of an oversized Sharpie marker.  I was a pretty decent alpha by that time, but when that scent hit me, I about lost my damned mind, Derek.  I remember liking Broderick a lot.  He was smart and talked back and I liked that, but it’s one thing to like someone yourself, and another for your wolf to like them too.  That’s the real purpose of the ruts outside of mating for the alphas.  To see how your wolf responds to your choice of mate.  If it does approve, you won’t have to worry about being in control, because you’ll be in perfect sync.

“I didn’t do anything so reckless as claim him right there.  I was able to get him dressed and taken home.  Then… well you know the rest.”  Derek never knew if she told that story to all of her children at a certain age, or if it’d just been a holiday fluke, fueled by copious amounts of eggnog.  But he was glad she did, because normally when his wolf would rise to the surface, he’d try to tamp it down.  

This time was different.  

On the bed in front of him is a long, lean boy with creamy, mole-dotted pale skin.  He has dark brown hair and Derek guesses topaz brown eyes though mostly what he could see were the pupils, huge and dilated, hungry with fervor and lust.  The omega's attention was pulled by Scott and Isaac who were on the side of the bed making out.  Derek notices this, but he's more intrigued by the protective hand the omega places on Erica’s thigh while she and Boyd kiss on the other side.  This young omega is taken in the throes of passion, but still inherently protective of his pack.

Derek’s wolf dances and Derek himself pulsates, so full with glee and pride and love that he opens his mouth, erupting a near deafening roar that seems to shake the whole room.  Everyone startles and looks at their vibrating alpha - Scott has a goofy grin, Isaac has knowing eyes. Boyd's expression holds respectful mirth and Erica keeps nudging her head towards the omega and mouthing " _That's him_!" - but none more intently than the omega with whom he finally locks eyes.  

“Alpha.” The young man gasps.  His voice is bedraggled with craving and reverence.  The rest of the pack echo his sentiment and Derek’s heart fills with warmth and longing as he sees the omega’s body react to his presence.  

“Omega.” The omega grins a beautiful smile and reaches his arms out to his alpha.  Derek obliges and falls into them naturally.  He instantly buries his face in Stiles’ neck, shuddering at the intensity of the concentration of omega scene just behind Stiles’ ear.   

“No fangs!” the omega cries.  Derek begins to retract them, but is stopped.  “No wait!”  The omega runs his tongue from the tip of Derek’s fang all the way to the gum and Derek can feel it from the cusp of his ass to the top of his spine.  His body rumbles.

He’s disrobing as his omega beckons him from the bed, his legs fall open and slick slides hot down his thighs like lava.

“Alph- alpha _please_.”  Derek nods and crawls on to the bed, low, like a predator, ready to devour his prey.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for hanging in there kids! The next and last chapter shall be your reward, _the heat is oooooon_
> 
> Thanks to fatcamp for letting me steal "dumpster fires"
> 
> Also, Real Omegas of Beacon Hills needs to be a fic starring Stiles, Jackson, Parrish and Isaac as the obeta wild card. Like, this needs to happen. 
> 
> Final chapter will be up on Wednesday (I'M NOT CAVING THIS TIME! :D) (mostly because I still have some edits to do, heh)
> 
> NOTES: pairings - Derek/Boyd, Derek/Scott, Derek/Boyd/Scott, Derek/Isaac, Derek/Erica, check notes for new tags!


	6. When I'm With You: Feels Good; Feels Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The heat is on!_  
>  It's on the sheeeeets!
> 
>  
> 
> wait. 
> 
> Enjoy! :)

***

Stiles looks down his flushed body with bleary eyes dotted with swollen pupils. He looks down his heaving chest and his pert nipples, down his sweat drenched, cum soaked happy trail, and past the tip of his hard, erect penis as it lies stuck to his body.  Down his shaft and past his snug swollen balls into the red glowing eyes of his alpha.  He can’t believe the jackpot he hit.

Just a few months ago he was a flailing, out-of-place omega that was homesick and uncharacteristically scared of his own shadow.  He decided one day to bite the bullet and finally start talking to that cute brown boy in his class that also looked bored out of his mind and carried his books in a bag with the Captain American emblem on it.  He took a chance, a complete shot in the dark and could have kicked himself because the only thing he could think to talk about (evidently actually talking about Captain America would have been too on the nose) was fucking _sandwiches_!  

And it _worked_!  The kid with the kind, gorgeous smile, the warming hot chocolate eyes, and the crooked jaw loved him immediately and he loved him back.  And then the young beta took his family and put a bow around it and gave that to Stiles, too.  No one could ever replace his mother, but Stiles was happy that his family was big and strong and filled with undeniable love.  It was everything he could ever think to ask for and yet, there was _more_.

And that _more_ creeps up the bed towards him as Stiles’ heated body backs away slowly towards the headboard.  He isn’t scared, isn’t running away, he’s just trying to prolong this moment for as long as he can.  He’s soaking in the view of this gorgeous man seemingly gliding across the sheets, placing a hot kiss to his inner ankle sending flashes of lust through him, causing his toes to curl.  Stiles considers his face, from his chin and cheekbones highlighted by a dusting of perfectly groomed stubble, to the top of his head, belied by wild black hair, laid to waste by product and sweat.  His alpha's eyes flash like a malfunctioning stop light, bright green rimming black dilated pupils then bright red, manic and feral never leaving Stiles’ own gaze.  

A long, pillar of a nose drags its way up his calf, pausing behind his knee and inhaling all of Stiles’ secrets; knowing and accepting him in a way that could only be fated.  A gush of precum pushes it way out of Stiles’ slit as more slick drips from his hole and slides down his thighs.  Stiles grasps the sheets beneath him as the alpha presses two thin, but plush lips to his thigh, just south of where his slick is dripping onto the bed.

***

This omega was going to kill him, and Derek didn’t think that he’d mind that much.  This fucking omega that brought out everything primal in him, everything feral in his nature, everything _alpha_.  He had no control and he didn’t want it, he wanted to _ruin_ this omega and imprint himself so deeply in him that people would be confused and maybe think the omega was really an alpha and what freaky occurrence in nature caused such an abomination?  

He inhales a collection of scents from behind the omega’s knee and chuckles to himself at the way the omega’s smell is so accommodating.  He can smell Scott on his dick.  Even from here, he can smell Boyd on the omega’s breath, can smell Erica’s tits there too.  He can smell Isaac’s saliva on omega’s nipples.  These spots act as markers for him to cover with his own scent, making the pack aroma complete.  Making him complete, his omega.  His.

***

Stiles startles slightly as the alpha leaps forward quickly, settling his body between Stiles’ legs, his face now mere inches from his beautiful omega’s.  He looks at Stiles with near manic determination and brackets have younger's head between his forearms.  A whimper pours out of Stiles’ mouth, caught sweetly by the alpha’s tongue and placed gently back inside.  Derek kisses the boy and he tastes like more than Heaven.  He tastes like completion and finality, and like sex and fucking.

“Alpha?”  Stiles sighs as another wave of heat gets ready to ravage his body.  The alpha senses he has to move quickly and opens his mouth to speak.

***

“Omega, what’s your name?”  The omega’s cheeks flush as he seems to be having a difficult time remembering.  Derek knows that a wave of heat is about to hit, but needs to know.

“St- Stiles.  My name is Stiles.”  Stiles.  Derek can see Stiles fisting his hands in the sheets beside him.  Derek can feel the fog of heat start to surround him and shakes his head to recalibrate.

“What?  What does-”

“Nickname.  My real name... too Polish.”  Stiles begins to kiss Derek’s bottom lip and up the ridge of his nose, but Derek backs up again.  

“Omega, put your hands on my waist.”  Stiles does so immediately and coos at the sensation of his palms on heated skin.  Derek growls contentedly and nips the omega’s chin. “Now tell me, your real name, what is it?  

“ _Zastanawiające_.  My mother thought it was clever.”  Derek knew that word, his sister dated a Polish guy named Lukasz.  He never understood Derek, but liked to sum up his thoughts about him in one word.

“Puzzling?”  Stiles’ eyes went wide.

“Wha- how… oh _fuck_ , alpha, _fuck_.”  Stiles’ eyes narrowed as he began to arch his back, joining the two men’s erections.  Derek bit Stiles’ bottom lip and ran a tongue over it soothingly.

“Derek.”

“Wha-?”  Stiles huffs in aroused confusion. Derek rubs his face over Stiles’ cheek and tongues the shell of his ear causing Stiles to moan and shiver.

“My name is Derek.”

“Derek?” Derek nods and Stiles moves his hand to Derek's hair pulling it back so they’re once again eye to eye.  He looks at Derek with a passion-riddled, yet resolute gaze.  

“Fuck me, Derek.  Claim me, mate me, make me yours.”

Derek smirks, deviously, “Mine.  My _Zastanawiające_.”  Stiles swoons and shakes his head.

“Oh God, please, too fucking sex-, just Stiles.”  Derek obliges.

“Stiles.”

“Derek.”

“Mine.  My omega.”

“Yours.  My alpha.”

***

Derek leaves love bites along Stiles’ neck, adding to the array of marks already there.  He drags his tongue along Stiles’ pulse point which is jackrabbiting against his skin.  He fits blunt teeth just at the juncture of where Stiles’ neck meets his shoulder.  He presses only hard enough to make a mark.

“There, that’s where I’ll bite you once we’re knotted.”  Derek can feel Stiles’ Adam’s apple bob when he swallows deeply and nods.

“Yes Derek, yes, please.”  Derek licks a smooth line across Stiles’ collarbone and drops to tease the areola around his nipple with his tongue.  He catches the nub between his teeth and pulls lightly.

“ _Fuuuuuck_!  Fucking yes, you son of a bitch!”  Derek’s eyebrow cocks.  His omega was mouthy.  Damn, he liked that.  He wonders what else he could get Stiles to say.

He slides down Stiles’ body wanton and ready body, running his tongue between each rib and sucking the cum and sweat from Stiles’ pubic hair.  He tongues his mate's slit and suckles on the head, pulling out the taste of salty brine mixed with cocoa.  It was bitter, and coated his tongue with a savory tang he wanted to ingest forever.  He hollows his cheeks and sucks the erect member into his mouth, taking the entirety of Stiles’ sex all the way to the bush.

Stiles screams and begins thrusting wildly into Derek’s mouth forcing Derek to grab his hips, holding the gesticulating omega steady, as he begins to bob his head up and down on Stiles’ cock.  It’s not long before Stiles is coming hot and deep against the back of Derek’s throat and over his tongue and teeth.  Stiles’ head sinks into the pillow behind him while he catches his breath.  He’s slightly sated, but he can feel the heat still overtaking his body, pooling in his belly and the bottom of his spine.  The blowjob was great to take the edge off, but now he needs his alpha.  He needs to be fucked.

***

Derek wants to bottle the omega’s cum and… and gargle with it every morning.  And he wants to open mouth kiss each one of his pack and he wants to take Stiles to the lab and spend an entire day making him come and he wants to synthesize the cum and patent the fucking recipe and he wants to make it into fucking hot sauce and just eat it with everything and… _and_.

“Derek!  I don’t know where you are, but I need you inside of me like fucking yesterday, _fuck_!”  Derek ascends and rises up on his haunches spreading Stiles’ thighs as wide as they’ll go.  He habitually grabs for the lube and begins to spread some out on his fingers before Stiles slaps it out of his hand.  

“I’m not some dried up house omega! I’m fucking Niagara Falls down there, Derek.  Take a look.”  Derek blushes and stills for a moment.  Stiles sweetly rolls his eyes.

“Oh my alpha, you look like you’re reading a checklist.  You’re a fucking wolf, let your instincts guide you!” and the look Derek gives him then either makes Stiles think that perhaps he should be careful what he wishes for, or it makes him very, very happy.  Stiles remembers it as some combination of both.

Derek growls and flips Stiles over in one fluid motion causing him to yelp out.  Derek opens his cheeks and smoothes back the matted, slick-soaked, dark brown hair to reveal a gaping pink rosebud.  

“Fucking look at you.” Derek says in a voice unlike his own.  This voice is gruff and deep and causes Stiles to shiver.  Stiles is whimpering above him unable to make words.  He’s so horny, too horny to be embarrassed about his lack of time for grooming or his inability to act like he thought he should in front of an alpha.  Too horny to think about how bossy and foul mouthed he was being.  He was sure he was fucking this up and he hoped that the alpha wouldn’t stop and kick him out for being him-

“You’re gorgeous, my perfect omega.”  -oh.  Well that would work too.  Stiles exhales a sigh of relief as Derek’s hot, broad tongue laps at his hole, teasing the rim with the tip.  Stiles opens easily for him and Derek plunges his tongue into the abyss of pleasure that is unlike anything he’d ever experienced.  If Stiles’ cum was marketable; Stiles’ slick was insurable for well beyond its value.  It tasted simultaneously of honey and hive and bees and trees and the forest just after the first rainfall of spring.  It smelled like pollen and flowers and grass and dirt and life, new and expectant.  

Derek was gone and drowning in it and only stopped when he felt a tug on his hair.  He looked up to see Stiles humping the bed and trying to decide between pulling Derek off or pushing him in further.  He chose the former and gaped at him with eyes that could only be described as ‘ _fuck me_ ’.

“Fuck me, Hale!”  Derek raises Stiles on to his knees and lines up at his entrance.  They’ll have plenty of time for romance and intimacy, but now was the wolf’s turn and he was ready to take his omega like an alpha should.  

***

Stiles gasps as Derek’s tip breaches his hole.  Later, he’s going to admit that maybe he went into this a little blind.  He wasn’t a virgin, Danny popped his ass cherry years ago when they were both betas and he’s been soundly fucking himself ever since.  But he didn’t get a chance to really see Derek’s cock outside of the beautiful flash while he undressed and feeling the thick heat on his belly while they kissed and talked together.  

He knew his body prepared itself for heat, but it’s one thing to expect slick, fast moving silicone with a built in knotting aparatus in your body, and another to have the real actual fleshy rigidity of an alpha in your ass.  He inhales sharply as his entrance pulsates over Derek’s member, inviting him in an inch at a time.  

***

Derek wants to pass out.  He’s kneeling on the bed with his hands on either side of Stiles’ hips… not feeding his cock, no, feeding would mean he were the one controlling the intake.  No, he sat there and watched as his omega’s greedy, hungry ass ate his cock inch by inch.  

***

Stiles was literally a greedy asshole.  He can’t help but take a second to think about how much Scott was going to enjoy his play on words, but that second is brief because the next thing Stiles knows, his eyes are rolling in the back of his head as Derek bottoms out, his thick length glancing over Stiles’ prostate.  

“Fuck!”  He cries out as a firm hand tangles itself in his hair and pulls him back to rest against his alpha’s chest.  

“Stiles-” Stiles can’t breathe more than a few gasping sighs as he tries to buck his hips creating friction for the meat rod inside of him.  Derek wraps an arm around his waist to hold him in place.

“ _Zastanawiające_ , listen to me.”

“ _Bitch_!” Stiles goes lax, resting his weight on his alpha.  He can feel Derek’s smile on the back of his shoulder.

“Stiles I’m going to fuck you and then I’m going to bite you.  I won’t use my fangs, you won’t turn, but you will be marked as mine.  It’s not the bonding, that can’t happen until we’re ready to breed and I know you’re on birth control, but the rest will fall into place.  Are you ready?”  Stiles nods smiling widely at his considerate lover.

“Yes, Alpha Hale, I’m ready.” Derek buries his nose in Stiles’ neck and pulls out halfway before driving back in again.  Stiles is nearly bowled over and falls forward on the bed as Derek plows into him with greater fervor and intensity.  He’s so hot and so horny and his alpha is plowing his back nine and all he can do (all he wants to do) is sit back and _take_ it.  Stiles drops his head to his forearms and lets his body withstand the riptide of pleasure holding him under.  He’s never felt so full, so complete, and so wanted.  After a few well aimed thrusts, he feels Derek’s knot start to form and catch on his rim as Derek pulls in and out.  He lifts up to his hands and readies for Derek to pull him back again.

***

The base of Derek’s cock starts to swell and for a moment he thinks he’s going to die.  He knows this is what happens, books and seminars have told him what to expect, but they forgot to tell him what to experience.  His mind starts to get fuzzy as he tries to remember what the pamphlets say.  Stay calm, this is natural, if you knot outside of your mate, it’s okay, the omega body is made specifically to handle your knot, with a firm push you can push it past the rim.  Many omegas find this extremely pleasurable.  Derek wonders if Stiles is one of those omegas; he ventures to say yes since every time the swollen gland catches on Stiles’ rim, he cries out in ecstasy.   

Derek is losing himself and his wolf desires to take control.  Derek lets it and the next thing he knows he’s hauling Stiles back up to his chest, and sinking his teeth into the back of his neck, where it meets his shoulder.  

Stiles can feel the bite circling his body like a rogue hoola hoop, winding around every corner releasing his orgasm from within.  He opens his mouth and all of the air is dashed out of him causing a silent scream.  He cums long, thick ropes onto the headboard and slumps back against Derek, his head lolling from the pulsating sensation in his shoulder.  Derek gnaws on the bite a bit before clamping his mouth over it, allowing his saliva to infiltrate the marks.  He laves the wound with his tongue worrying it here and there to ensure it will heal into a scar.  

“Mine!”  He growls at it as Stiles snores lightly, still cradled against Derek’s hot chest.  Derek’s head feels light as he continues to come and he realizes that maybe being vertical for this isn’t the best idea.  He lays himself and Stiles down gently on their sides and reaches to the side table for the phone.  He texts Scott, “Food” and puts the phone back, wrapping himself around his mate and burrowing his face into his neck.

“Mate.   _Mine_.”  He says before falling asleep.

***

“Fuck me, shit!  It smells like an Omega whore house in there.  Fuck, I wanna sell tickets!  We’re gonna be rich, baby!  Let’s make a baby, Boyd.  Oh my god!”

“Erica, shut up!”

“Wait, I wanna come in!  Tell Stiles I cut up the fruit!”

Derek hears a door close and someone shuffling around the bed.  He wrenches open an eye and see Scott trembling by the side of the bed holding a platter of meats, cheeses and fruits and veggies.  There are also four bottles of water.  Scott’s eyes are flashing and he shakes his head to clear it.

“Sorry dude, but the smell in here, it’s just… it’s so, I mean, you know obviously.  Oh my god, Derek, it’s so good.  Whoa, are you knotted?  If Stiles says it’s okay later, can I see?”

“Scott, buddy, too fast.  Too much.”  Derek hooks his chin over Stiles’ shoulder and Stiles reaches a hand back to ruffle Derek’s hair. “Yes, Der, I’m awake.  Scott, I love you, now get the fuck out of here.”  

Scott grins and returns a wink to Stiles before mouthing ‘ _way to go, buddy_ ’ and leaving.  Derek reaches the platter and grabs a strawberry, teasing Stiles’ lips with it.  Stiles takes a bite and then cranes his head to kiss Derek.  

“Oww, fuck.”  Derek’s eyebrows go to the top of his head while he runs his hands up and down Stiles’ side checking for damage.  Stiles sits up slightly and looks back in confusion at the mark on his shoulder.  “What the fuck?”

He goes to touch it, but Derek stops him.

“That’s the claiming bite, we talked about it.  It needs to be exposed to air to heal, but if it hurts too much-” Stiles shakes his head and lays back down carefully.

“It’s okay, I just didn't remember.  I may seem pretty lucid during my heats but the last thing I remember is being at school in the library.  The rest is bits and pieces.  I think I cooked?  That was _not_ safe.”  Derek nods, but suddenly stills in worry.

“If, uhh, if you didn’t want my mark” Stiles places his lips on Derek’s, kissing away his fears.

“Derek, I’ve been in love with you for the last couple of months.  Well, to be honest I fell in love with the pack first, and Scott, of course, but the moment I started referring to _that fucking smell!_ as _my alpha_ , I knew I was a goner.  I made Scott buy six tubes of his toothpaste!  I want your mark and everything that comes with it; I want to birth your pups, and help lead your pack.  I’m yours.”  They kiss deeply and Derek gently rustles his hips as Stiles’ insides milk every drop of essence from his still engorged knot.  

Stiles sighs, then gapes, eyes wide open.  “I’m Stiles, by the way!  Did we talk about that?”  Before Derek can answer, Stiles starts shoving various cooked meats and artisan cheeses into his mouth and force feeding them to Derek who is licking his fingers clean.  Derek’s own fingers are fanned over Stiles’ hips, lightly thrusting his knot, allowing it to brush Stiles’ prostate.  

“ _Fuuuuck_.” Stiles cums weakly on a piece of kiwi.  He raises an eyebrow to Derek who looks at him and nods.  Stiles takes the piece and feeds it to his alpha, never breaking eye contact as Derek fellates two of Stiles’ fingers clean.  

“We did talk about your name… _Zastanawiające_.”

“ _Bitch_!” Stiles says as he throws his head back and buries his face into his pillow.

“You had that same reaction too.” Stiles giggles.

“I’m the worst omega ever, I’m so sorry.  It just turns me on so much that you not only pronounce it amazingly perfect, but you knew what it meant! You have no idea how sexy that is, and that on top of all of this?” Stiles gestures to Derek’s overall self, “It’s too much.  I had to _‘bitch’_ you!”  Derek kisses Stiles’ cutely upturned nose and sighs.

“You’re an amazing omega, Stiles.  I can’t believe how lucky we are to have found one another.”  Stiles feels a surge of warmth overtake him and another surge of cum from Derek as his knot starts to deflate.

“I want to talk with you more, but I know my heat is going to surge again soon and I think this is going to be the last time I eat until the heat is done.  I just want you to know that I’m going to get pretty loopy so you have my full consent for whatever needs to happen; and I’ll try my best to tell you if something is wrong or needs to be done differently, okay?”  Derek nods and cuddles his mate as they finish off the tray of food.

***

It’s hot.  It’s so hot, it feels like a sauna, and everything is sticky and balmy and just… _hot_.  Derek loves it.  He’s inside of Stiles, knotted for the… well to be honest he stopped counting, but he couldn’t help but feel pride at how well he was providing for his omega.  His omega who was seated in his lap, lain back against Derek’s raised thighs.  

Derek surveys the damage.  Bite marks and hickeys riddle the boy’s chest, shiny with sweat and cum.  Stiles tries to lean forward, but Derek holds him back.  He’s a vision and all Derek wants to do is look at him and twirl his finger in the patch of chest hair between his pecs.

“Der… _please_.”  Derek gently cups the back of Stiles’ head bringing it up, trying to catch his unfocused eyes.

“Stiles, _mate_ , what is it?  Tell me what’s wrong.  Show me what to do.”  Stiles grins and chuckles as he struggles to place a hand on his own chest.

“Omega.  Touch, touch.”  Stiles slumps forward onto Derek’s chest and touches Derek’s arms to wrap around him.  

“Oh!  Shit, I’m sorry.  I’m such a bad alpha.”  Derek says as he gently runs his hands up and down Stiles’ back. The satiated omega shakes his head, his hair tickling Derek’s chin as he slowly lifts his head up.

“Good alpha.  So good for me.”  He uses all of his energy to focus on Derek before falling against his chest.  He mumbles into him.

“New alpha.  Old omega.  Lots to learn.  Love you.”  Derek holds Stiles’ tightly and kisses the top of his head.  

“I love you too.”

***

Derek figures the water in the bath is just high enough for displacement and goes to get Stiles.  He’s sprawled out on the bed in between states of insatiable lust and unconsciousness.  Derek picks him up gently and carries him to the bathroom.

***

Stiles breathes heavily against Derek’s chest as his alpha kneels down in front of something humid.  He looks over at the bathtub with steaming water and realizes that Derek is about to submerge him inside.  He starts to cry.

“Oh no, Stiles, what’s wrong?  I... I just thought you might like a bath.  It’s been a while and I thought you might like to be clean.  Please, don’t cry, tell me what’s wrong.”  Stiles shakes his head and tries to use the power of his mind to convey the message that he’s far too sensitive to be submerged in hot water.  His mind is evidently on the fritz because Derek just looks confused and pained which causes Stiles to cry more.

“No, no, no alpha.  Too much, no, please.”  Derek looks at the water and then back at his mate.  He puts his hand in the water and squeezes a couple of drops onto Stiles’ skin causing the suddenly stressed omega to wince and curl into his alpha for comfort.

“Shit!  Of course, the heat makes you sensitive to extreme temperatures.  I wasn’t thinking, I’m so sorry, please forgive me?”  Derek leans down and laps the water up with his tongue, kissing Stiles lightly. He notices Stiles has stopped crying and is watching Derek’s tongue on his body.  Derek runs his tongue up Stiles arm, causing Stiles to buzz happily.  Derek puts two and two together.

“Well, there is another way I can clean you up.  I didn’t think you would like it, but it does seem to be the only way.  I’m going to have to shift into my beta form to do it, is that okay?”  Stiles simply grins as Derek carries him back into the bedroom and lies him on the bed.  He cracks his neck and turns into his beta form.  Stiles runs his fingers through the course hair on his face and neck as Derek brushes Stiles’ hair out of his eyes with the back of his claw.

He opens Stiles’ legs and sees a stream of cum mixed with slick glide down Stiles’ inner thigh.  He takes his tongue and begins lapping and lapping until Stiles’ purrs like a kitten above him.  He smiles through his fangs and makes his way all over Stiles' worn body, licking him clean.

***

It’s getting close to the end of the heat which means Stiles is a lot more lucid.  And with great lucidity comes great bossiness.  Derek loves it.  

“Fuck me, alpha!  Right there, yes oh my god your dick should win fucking awards, it’s amazing.  I love you, I love you so much.”  Derek doesn’t feel the need to talk since Stiles seems to talk enough for the both of them.  The only time he seems to be quiet is in the thick of heat when he’s coming and when he’s planning something.  Mating itself doesn’t call for a lot of creativity, but getting off means exploring kinks and Stiles was definitely a research minor for a reason.  At one point he was riding Derek and got really quiet before twisting Derek’s nipple and pulling his hair as hard as he could.  Derek came with a shot and he could see Stiles mentally filing it away for later.

As he fucks into Stiles now he can see the gears turning.  Stiles is on his back and Derek is over him pistoning his cock into his beckoning body.  Stiles’ eyes are open and his mouth hangs open dumbly as he watches Derek analyze him.  He reaches under Derek’s arms and grabs his ass pulling him deeper and deeper in.  He’s not just pulling his ass, he’s massaging the globes, gripping the flesh in his hands and raking his nails through the dusting of hair that lies there and along his crack.  

This is when Stiles gets quiet.  He’s holding Derek’s bottom lip between his teeth and using one hand to grab the entirety of Derek’s ass.  Stiles’ other hand wanders somewhere, Derek can’t pay attention anymore and squeezes his eyes shut as he throws back his head and continues thrusting into his mate.  He hears a small click and then Stiles starts talking again.

“Oh shit, D!  Your dick is amazing, but your ass?  I could write sonnets about your ass.  It’s perfect, so fucking perfect I love it so much.  Do you like when I grab your ass?  Do you want me to play with your ass, alpha?”  Derek shakes his head and realizes that conveys the opposite of what he wants so he nods instead.  That’s still not right so he opens his mouth and says.

“Fucking murder my ass, _Zastan_.”

“Son of a _bitch_!”  And with that Derek feels the tip of Stiles' finger, suddenly lubed up and at his hole, resting only for a moment before breaching the rim.  Derek opens instantly and releases a sigh into Stiles’ neck.   

“Fuck yes, my beautiful bitch, add another one.”  Stiles obliges as Derek parts his legs and pulls one of Stiles' knees under his elbow, allowing Stiles better access to his hole.  Derek’s dick continues to spelunk the cavernous wonder of Stiles’ ass, while Stiles’ fingers plunder Derek’s booty.  They form a perfect rhythm until Stiles is coming hot between them and Derek’s ass is nearly crushing Stiles’ fingers as his knot swells inside of his mate.  

Both men exhale as Derek collapses on top of Stiles.  Stiles laughs to himself and wonders which of his past life blowjobs earned him all of this present life fortune.  He’s guessing there was a Pharaoh involved.  

“I can’t believe you let me finger you.”  Stiles says as he runs said fingers over the sheets and then through Derek’s hair.  It should be gross, but neither could be bothered to care.  Derek kisses Stiles’ collarbone and grins.  

“I can’t believe it took you so fucking long to do it.”  Stiles huffs out a grunt.

“Well shit, I’ve never heard of an alpha allowing their omegas to do anything anal with them.  And I watch a LOT of porn.  And really kinky shit too.  I guess I thought that maybe I was wired differently to love it so much.”  Stiles sighs as Derek worries a hickey on his neck.

“Oh you’re definitely wired differently, but so am I so it’s okay.  I was never meant to be an alpha, you’ve already seen how new this shit is for me.  I fucking love anal though.”  Stiles gasps and closes his eyes.

“Oh my god, you can’t just say shit like that, do you have any idea what that does to me?”

“What?  Me talking about how much I love having your long fingers winding their way up my ass?”

“Shit Derek, you fucking-”

“About how I can’t wait until you eat me out and then I can sit on your gorgeous, perfect omega cock and ride you?  Maybe I’ll do it while you’re pregnant, and while I ride you, I can pinch your little nipples and lick the milk off of your belly?  Can you image it?  Even at 6 months, me fucking myself on your cock, your belly -full of our cubs- brushing my ass?”  Derek notices that Stiles has gone quiet and when he looks up he sees Stiles staring at him mouth agape and face bright red.

“Too much?”  Derek muses.  Stiles’ head shoots back as he spasms, letting a dry come over take him before going limp underneath Derek, his head lolling on the pillow.  

Derek smiles and kisses his jaw, waiting out his knot and admiring his omega.

***

Stiles awakens sore, clean and completely lucid.  He stretches and his stomach growls indicating the end of his heat and the beginning of his eat.  Hopefully Scott remembered to go to the store because if he didn’t, Stiles was pretty sure he was going to eat him.  He gets up and sees a pair of light sweatpants and a shirt laid out for him.  He puts on the sweatpants and places his hand on the door.  

He knows on the other side will be his pack.  His pack who has seen him in every way possible and still love him unconditionally. His pack that his new mark over his shoulder now made officially his.  He’s no longer Stiles Stilinski, rogue omega; he’s Stiles Stilinski: pack mom, mate, lover, friend.  

He turns the knob and saunters into the hall.  He can smell food cooking and can hear jovial voices coming from the living room.  

“Batman!  Damn you look skinny, boy!”  Erica is bouncing from where she’s cuddled with Isaac on one of the loungers.  Stiles leans over and nuzzles her hair, kissing her lightly on the forehead.  They’ve been told to let Stiles be the one to do any touching or scenting for a while after the heat and though it’s killing them, the pack obliges.

“You two on cleanup crew?”  Stiles asks as Erica nods sharply.

“Yes, and I think your crazy magical omega funk got Isaac pregnant.  Derek’s room was dangerous there for a while.”  Erica adds as Stiles pinches her cheek.  He ruffles Isaac’s hair, caressing his cheek and leans down whispering something into Isaac’s ear.  Isaac blushes and smiles as Stiles gives him a wink and walks to the breakfast bar.

“Hey buddy, food’s almost done.  You feel okay, you need anything?”  Scott places his hand palm up on the counter as an invitation and Stiles leans forward and kisses it lightly.  Then he reaches and grabs Scott’s chin, kissing him chastely on the lips.

“Just food when it’s ready.  It smells great, Scott.”  Scott beams and turns back to the oven.  He turns back around quickly,

“Oh yeah, I called your dad.  He’s… not happy, but he didn’t have a heart attack either.  And Danny said no red meat, no deep fried foods.”  Stiles nods and figures he has a couple more days before he has to deal with his dad.  He walks over to the couch and kisses Boyd on the cheek and rubs their faces together briefly before straddling and pressing himself fully against his alpha.

“Oh my god!” Erica squawks as she slaps Isaac’s thigh.  Isaac yelps.

“Jesus Erica, could you be any more-”  

“What, it’s hot and it took me by surprise!” Erica scrunches her face and crosses her arms,

“I’m not used to surprise hotness!  Except, remember that time I walked in on you wearing panties, baby?  Baby!  Stop ignoring me, Boyd!”  Boyd shakes his head and turns up the volume on the TV.  Stiles looks at the screen and laughs.

“Oh wow, is this the movie we watched a few weeks ago?  About the gay alpha and the posturing omega?  Did they ever meet at the bar?”  Boyd shrugs.

“I don’t know, I was waiting for you to finish it.”  Stiles is peppering Derek’s face with kisses and looks at Boyd.

“Aww... Boyd! That’s so sweet!  Fuck I’m hungry, get your ass in gear, McCall!”

“I’m coming, hold your fucking horses!  You’re so fucking greedy.”

“Oh Scott!  Remind me to tell you later about a pun involving my greedy ass!  Also, yes Erica, I’m skinny as fuck because normally I eat for a week before my heat and I turn into a giant pig boy, which, down boy!” Derek growls and licks Stiles’ chin.  Stiles slaps his cheek lightly before petting it and staring sweetly into Derek’s sea green eyes, “Does always seem to bring all the alphas to the yard.  Anyhow, I work it off during my heat so I don’t end up famished by the end of it.  So the next time all of you decide to get together and dose me with alpha cum or whatever dubcon mafia shit went down to make this happen; please, make sure I fucking eat before!  And don’t think we’re not talking about this later.”

“It was all Scott’s idea!”  Erica points an accusatory finger at Scott who smiles proudly.  

“Yeah it was, and _you’re welcome_!”  Stiles’ mouth drops open.

“Scott, you cannot use sexual molestation to find a mate for your alpha, I was this close to turning myself- _mmph_.”  Stiles is muffled by Derek’s tongue.

“I love you, Stiles.”

“I love you, Derek.”  Stiles kisses Derek lightly, and rubs their cheeks together before kissing his nose.  He grins and then pokes Derek in the chest, causing the alpha to shout in surprise, “But, I’m not finished!  Don’t think I didn’t hear Erica’s comment about you in panties, Boyd.  Wait- _mmph_!”  This time Stiles is silenced by Boyd shoving half a sandwich into his mouth and shaking his head.  Stiles does shut up as he eats happily, cocooned in his mate’s arms, surrounded by his pack.

“Mine.” he says to no one, regarding everyone.  They all turn to him and grin as he focuses on the TV and sighs contentedly, completely satisfied, and satisfactorily complete.  

Scott would like that one too.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few notes:
> 
> \- For Stiles' name go here: https://translate.google.com/#auto/pl/Puzzling  
> Listen to the pronunciation and imagine that coming flawlessly from Derek's heat soaked mouth. 
> 
> That's why.
> 
> \- This is just the beginning. There will be several side stories and they'll be posted as multi chaptered fics within this series so please subscribe and tell a friend! Feel free to leave me requests or comments about what you'd like to see :)
> 
> \- Thank you to M,J,D & A for being my long suffering betas and just being generally awesome with my tactical beta-ing (I tried to get someone from each shipper group and yadda yadda, I'm a mess and they're amazing).
> 
> NOTES: This is heat, it's all consensual. Derek has a few missteps, but course corrects because he's awesome and he can. Stiles does call the gang out on their dubcon bs, but ultimately let's it go... for now. Boyd's panties story will be explained in GREAT detail because evidently that's a thing that's happening. If there's more that needs to be listed here, let me know and I'll update!
> 
> THANK YOU ALL! Feel free to leave kudos and comments! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on [Tumblr](http://ficcindylan.tumblr.com)!
> 
> Tell a friend, subscribe, kudos and comment!
> 
> Enjoy!


End file.
